<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll think of you (every step of the way) by scoresandstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618131">i'll think of you (every step of the way)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresandstars/pseuds/scoresandstars'>scoresandstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AND a fake dating AU!, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's a Bodyguard AU, TW: Panic Attacks, tw: Mentions of Suicide, tw: PTSD, tw: blood and injury, tw: guns, tw: mentions of military themes and trauma typical of Veteran's experiences, tw: mentions of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresandstars/pseuds/scoresandstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, so why all the secrecy?” Emma questions, concerned.</p><p>“Well, there’s not really a better way to say it. Someone is trying to kill me.”</p><p>Or; a Bodyguard AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea has been simmering for a few months now and this week kicked the door down and demanded to be written down. So here it is!</p><p>Major huge thanks to my beta and friend Schmitt for editing this and reminding me how tenses work with the frequency of a god damn saint.</p><p>Also huge thanks to the loves of my life that helped me out with the taco order in this chapter because I am very taco-challenged. Lmao.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>TW: Mentions of suicide, mentions of military themes and trauma typical of Veterans' experiences, PTSD, panic attacks, mentions of violence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alyssa, your 11 o’clock is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kevin, send her in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby looks up from where she was typing on her laptop. “Do you need me to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’d like you to stay, actually. I’ve never met her but she comes highly recommended. Let me know what read you get on her.” Alyssa straightened her suit jacket. A sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>rap </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounds on her office door, and, straightening her suit jacket, Alyssa calls out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Come in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde woman, about their age, walks through the door, all straight shoulders and no hint of a smile, and Alyssa stands to greet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Nolan, I presume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nods, once, and shakes Alyssa’s hand firmly. “It’s a privilege to meet you, Senator Greene. I am a big fan of your work on stopping the Lake Erie Pipeline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s eyebrows raise, despite herself. “Not too many people know that I was involved in writing that bill. You’ve done your research, Ms. Nolan, I’m impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my grandparents always said I should research a job before applying. And please, call me Emma,” Emma says with the first hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She tucks a strand of overly grown-out hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles genuinely in return. “Alright, but only if you call me Alyssa. Senator Greene was my father, and I only like to be referred to as such when conducting official business.” Emma nods her understanding. “Excellent. Now, you come highly recommended, Emma, but I’d like you to tell me yourself why you want this job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma briefly glances in Shelby’s direction. Alyssa closes her eyes at her own rudeness, and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me. This is Shelby Gonzales, my chief of staff. She’s the one who put the ad out for the bodyguard position, and she will be the only one besides the two of us that knows of our plan. You can trust her.” She nods confidently in Shelby’s direction. The woman gives a half-hearted wave, not glancing up from her laptop. Alyssa gestures at the chair in front of her desk for Emma to sit. Emma obliges quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nods in Shelby’s direction. “Very well. I got back from Iraq six months ago, and, to be frank, am having a difficult time adjusting. I have a very… specific skill set and I feel like it would be wasted just being a pencil-pusher in a 9-to-5. I was, quite literally, trained for this. And, well,” Emma shifts her weight in the chair, appearing slightly uneasy for the first time since she walked in, “as a member of the LGBT+ community myself, I have a personal stake in your well-being. I would do everything in my power to protect you, even lay down my own life, and I would even if I weren’t working for you because… you’re too important to lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa glances at Shelby for something to do, touched at Emma’s words, and her chief of staff gives her a nod. She looks back at Emma, contemplating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you describe some of the training you received? It’s pretty remarkable that you rose to Staff Sergeant in such a short amount of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s chuckle has a bitter edge to it. “The Marine Corps was having an image problem and suddenly remembered they had women in their ranks they could promote to get some good press. Some of us deserved it, some of us didn’t, but I like to believe I did. None of my men ever complained. I won’t bore you with irrelevant details like jump school, but I did earn a gray belt in the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program. I have also received basic medical training and am CPR and AED certified, so I am equipped to handle a variety of dangerous situations. Just don’t ask me to assault a vehicle amphibiously, and we’re good.” Emma’s face loosened into a grin, and Alyssa found herself grinning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marines. All so cocky.” Alyssa shakes her head, a teasing smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma barks out a laugh. “That we are, ma’am. Know many Marines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa shudders. “Okay, one: if this is going to work, never call me “ma’am” again. Two, yes, both my uncle and my grandfather were Marines, on my father’s side. I know just the kind of cocky, charming assholes they were. Don’t think I’ll fall for it.” She wags a finger at Emma, who smiles delightedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby clears her throat subtly from the corner of the room, and Alyssa straightens. She glances at her, and nods. “Right, well. In any case. I think you sound perfect for this job, Ms. Nol- Emma.” She corrects with a smile at Emma’s tilted head. “There’s just one more thing. And please understand, this is a condition of the job, but you must sign an NDA before walking out of this office. I like you, Emma, and I’d like to hire you, but it is essential that we keep what I am about to say next solely between the three of us in this room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nods her agreement, and Shelby gets up, showing for the first time just how closely she had been paying attention, and passes a clipboard with a stack of papers to Emma. Emma signs quickly, not bothering to read anything, and then pauses. “Probably should have read that first. Last time I did that I had sand in my ass for nearly eight years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa chuckles, watching as Shelby smirks after taking the form back from Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so why all the secrecy?” Emma questions, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s not really a better way to say it. Someone is trying to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma blinks rapidly for a moment before recovering. “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone has sent me threatening letters for the last six months. My security team has gotten nowhere in trying to locate the origins of these letters. And last month, after the Human Rights Campaign gala, there was an attempt on my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma reels backwards. “I hadn’t heard about that. I consider myself to be very current on politics, so I’m surprised that it slipped under my nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa shakes her head. “We kept it quiet for a reason. I will not live in fear because I finally decided to be true to who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True to… hang on.” Emma said, putting the pieces together. “You said these letters started six months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right after I came out publicly and announced I was running for re-election, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Emma breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles ruefully. “My thoughts exactly. So you understand my need for personal protection more clearly now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nods furiously. “Don’t worry, Senat- Alyssa, I’ll make sure this homophobic asshole can’t get to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles again, more genuinely this time. “While I appreciate that, I actually had a different role for you in mind. There are certain people who fear that this threat may be coming from inside my team.” She says, frowning. Emma doesn’t need to glance at Shelby to know who believes it. “So we would not be letting anyone know that you’re my bodyguard. It helps that you’re part of the community already, because you would be posing… as my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s eyebrows raised. “Interesting cover story. Am I right to imagine that a relationship being a feasible reason for someone to be close to you isn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason you would have us pose as a couple?” She smirks, clearly already knowing the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Well, yes, you’re right. It’s also a little “fuck you” to whoever’s trying to kill me for being gay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma regards her for a long moment. Alyssa holds her gaze and Emma finally nods.“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa blinked, clearly taken aback. “Okay? That was faster than I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shrugs. “I think you’re telling the truth, and I think you deserve to be protected, and I can do those things for you. I like the idea of a little revenge relationship probably as much as you do. And you’re not hard to look at, so it’ll only be a boost for me for the next however-long to walk around with a beautiful, accomplished, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Senator</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my arm. So I’m all in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s cheeks darkened even further, somehow, but her expression remained impassive. “Excellent. Shelby has the contract on her desk for you to sign, please do so on your way out. If anyone asks, Shelby, let them know that Emma signed an NDA, but that you think it’s to take our relationship public. And Emma…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow for our first date.” Emma stands , smiling, and nodded. “It was nice meeting you, Alyssa, and I look forward to getting to know you better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise, Emma.” Alyssa said, standing to shake her hand once more. “See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gives a curt nod, exiting the office and waiting for Shelby outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby took her time gathering her things, leveling a concerned gaze at Alyssa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch yourself with that one, ‘Lys. She looks like a heartbreaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa chuckled. “Please, Shelby, I’ll be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma sat alone in the restaurant, waiting for Alyssa to walk through the front door. She was in the very corner of the restaurant with her back against the wall, eyes continuously flitting up from her menu to survey her surroundings. The bell hanging above the restaurant door rang, and Alyssa entered in a whirlwind of apologies and curses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma waves her apologies away, standing immediately to pull Alyssa’s chair out for her. Alyssa ignores the gesture and goes in for a hug instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma stiffens underneath her and she retreats almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m sorry, I should have asked, I just figured it would look more-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re fine.” Emma reassures her, holding Alyssa’s hands still to prevent her from ringing them. Emma hesitates for a split-second before leaning in to kiss Alyssa sweetly on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa let out a small gasp, which Emma undoubtedly heard. When Emma pulled back, her eyes were dancing in the romantic mood lighting of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” She said simply, but Alyssa still blinked at her for a long moment before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cut your hair.” She finally said, unable to think of any other words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma finally let go of her hands, moving them to the back of Alyssa’s chair. Alyssa sits down and Emma pushes the seat in before taking her own seat once more, back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. It was so overgrown I considered taking a weedwacker to it, but decided to get it properly done at the last minute.” She scruffs up the short hairs at the base of her neck. “I asked my barber for a ‘thicker Rachel Maddow’ and I think he delivered, wouldn’t you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s fingers clasp around the stem of her wine glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” She says succinctly. Emma’s smile lights up her face, and Alyssa focuses on smoothing her napkin out across her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the only ones in the restaurant besides the waitstaff, as the owner liked her and would always open the doors specifically for the senator in between the lunch and dinner rushes so that she could eat in peace. Alyssa always made sure to tip very generously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma lets Alyssa read the menu for an uninterrupted minute before breaking her concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Alyssa,” Emma starts, eyeing the security guard over Alyssa’s shoulder, “what’s the game plan here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s eyes snapped to Emma’s, who seemed to understand her widening eyes immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Do you want the red or the white, honey?” Emma asked, making sure the security guard overheard. Alyssa smiled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick? Would you mind moving to the front door? Greg has the back one covered and I’d like some private time with my girlfriend, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muscle in Nick’s jaw clenches, but he acquiesces with a short nod of his head. The moment he is near the door, Alyssa leans in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. You’re a quick thinker, which is good, you’ll need to be if we’re going to get through this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?” Emma questions, taking a sip of her water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I leave for Indiana next Wednesday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma makes a funny little coughing sound, and Alyssa reaches for her hand in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Emma croaks, waving her off, “just went down the wrong pipe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I thought Shelby would have told you yesterday.” Alyssa says, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shakes her head. “She didn’t, but don’t worry about it. I’m a fast packer, by which I mean I can shove a week’s worth of clothes into my bag and be ready to go in an hour.” She grins winningly at Alyssa, who grimaces slightly in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that. We’ll actually be there… just slightly over two months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma is silent as her brain whirls, and Alyssa lets her be, speaking only to the waiter who approaches to take their orders. Emma rattles her order off, running a hand through her short locks once more. She finally nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, two months is fine. But I, uh, have a request.” Alyssa nods at her to continue. “I would have been fine for a week or so without her, but is it alright if I bring-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s heart sinks in her chest. Of course this gorgeous, funny, honorable Marine in front of her already had someone in her life. Well, at least she can nip those butterflies in the bud. Her brow furrows at the mixed metaphor, and she tunes back in to Emma, who is still speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just gotten used to having her around, and you’ll love her, I promise, she’ll probably give you lots of kisses when you meet her. I’ve been telling her not to, but she doesn’t really listen to me about that.” Emma laughs. “She’s got beautiful long black hair, you’ll think she’s gorgeous too, I’d put money in it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gears in Alyssa’s head turn sluggishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… did you say her name was, again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny. Well, Penelope, to be precise. I named her after the female Vet from One Day at a Time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa is silent for such a long moment Emma wonders if she said something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to pull this card, but since she is a service dog and this is technically a job, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no- I mean yes, of course you can bring her.” Alyssa rushes. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking how we would transport her things from DC.” Alyssa coughs into her hand, covering her grimace at the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Emma says, relieved, “Awesome. But don’t worry about her stuff, she just needs a bed and her one stuffed rabbit and she’ll be fine, and I can fit that in with my stuff.” She pauses, scratching her chin. “Although lugging her food to Indiana from DC will be an interesting challenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that,” Alyssa rushes, “I’ll get her food in Indiana. Consider it part of your hazard pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs, nodding once in thanks. Alyssa brings her wine to her lips, swallowing around a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you have an itinerary you can send me with the stops?” Emma asks after a moment, “I have an appointment with the VA at the end of every month for my back, so I’d like to see which ones we’ll be closest to and pray they can schedule an appointment for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa nods immediately. “Of course. I’ll have Shelby send it to you as soon as I get back to the office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma narrows her eyes slightly. “Alyssa, it’s almost five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa tilts her head, confused. “Yes, it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re planning on going back to work after this?” Emma asks incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I am. Campaign stops in every single county in Indiana don’t just plan themselves, you know. I’ll probably work till 9 at the earliest every night this week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma simply blinks at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she starts slowly, “you might be the hardest-working person in politics, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get a break from all of this. Let me take you on a proper date tomorrow night. You can even wear a hoodie and sunglasses, a tried-and-true method of deception.” At this, Alyssa lets out a snort of laughter. “See? I’m way more fun than event planning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles at her. “Yeah, I’m starting to realize that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so tell me what I need to know about my future in-laws, Alyssa Greene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, when I said ‘surprise me’, I didn’t think you’d actually be able to.” Alyssa says, running her tongue along her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma stares for a long moment before shaking her head. “What flavor did you think I was going to get you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa chuckles. “Well, knowing how much you researched, I’m assuming you’ve read the articles where I mention my favorite flavor is strawberry. So I’m surprised you went in a completely opposite direction from that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Emma scoffs, “no one’s actual favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry, let alone someone like you.” At Alyssa’s raised eyebrow, she backtracked swiftly. “I just meant, uh, because you’re so interesting. And strawberry is… not so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa eyes her bemusedly. “Nice recovery. In truth, I do enjoy strawberry, but you’re right, it’s not my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going to make me ask? This is crucial information for a girlfriend to know.” Emma asks cheekily. Alyssa smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say you had a lucky guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma grins, delighted. “Awesome. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were a Moose Tracks girl.” Her eyes scan Alyssa’s face, dropping to the corner of her mouth. “You got a little something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans forward, swiping a thumb at the corner of Alyssa’s mouth, fingers curling around her chin momentarily. Alyssa’s eyelashes flutter for a moment. Emma pulls back, sticking her thumb into her own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look now, but there’s a paparazzi behind the tree at your seven o’clock.” Emma says, staying close enough that she doesn’t have to project much. She looks in between Alyssa’s eyes and mouth. “He’s been following us since we left the ice cream shop.” Emma makes quick eye contact with Greg, who is trailing a few paces behind them, and he nods to show that he’s seen the man, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t even noticed him, but it makes sense. Shelby said she’d be tipping the press off in the hopes of breaking the story of me having a girlfriend before we left, and I guess since she’s the one who recommended the ice cream shop…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckles. “She’s a crafty one, that Chief of Staff of yours.Well, I guess we’d better get it over with, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get… what over with?” Alyssa says with a tilt of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma grins at her roguishly. “Well, I’m assuming they’re going to need proof that we’re not just friends. And I’m sure you know how obtuse the media is with lesbian couples.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa nodded slowly, eyes dropping to Emma’s mouth. “You make a compelling argument, Sergeant Nolan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s answering chuckle is swallowed when Alyssa leans up to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips meet in a sweet, chaste kiss that’s over before it can really begin. Emma bends to chase Alyssa’s lips, catches herself, and straightens. She runs a shaky hand through her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about ditching the suit and the pap and having some real fun tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s grin returns. “Excellent. Follow me; part two of our date is at an undisclosed location and I know the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds her hand out, and Alyssa takes it with zero hesitation. Greg, who had gone over to tell the photog to beat it, turns to find them edging away, and frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Emma encourages, tugging Alyssa by the hand behind her. Alyssa lets out a sharp trill of laughter, and Emma joins in as they race through side streets and alleyways, cutting through an open-air marketplace and around a street full of food carts before running in a shop through a small, nearly hidden door in a back alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome,” Emma says with a flourish, trying to catch her breath, “to The Game Spot. Or as we gays call it, The G-Spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa snorts as she looks around, breathing deep gulps of air. “Where… what is this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lesbian arcade bar.” Emma explains, moving further inside past the entryway. She catches the bartender’s eye and holds two fingers up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Alyssa exclaims. “Feel free to get us something from the bar, I’m going to call Greg and tell the poor guy he has the night off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs. “Suit yourself. I’ll just be over there, preparing to beat your ass at Mrs. PacMan. Or pool, I’m not picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa narrows her eyes. “Oh it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emma Nolan you are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheat!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma let out a bark of laughter. “I don’t cheat, Alyssa. Some of us just have a natural talent for skee ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Natural talent my </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you probably played softball in high school, didn’t you?” At Emma’s lack of an answer, Alyssa gasps. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen just because I’m a lesbian that doesn’t mean I played softball in high school, Alyssa, way to stereotype.” She frowns, despite clearly wanting to laugh. “Although in this case you </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma busies herself draining the last of her pint and setting it on the table piled high with their glasses on it, avoiding Alyssa’s dropped mouth and incredulous expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alyssa swats Emma lightly on the arm, glaring as she finally breaks and cackles in laughter. “Next round is on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Emma mock salutes and then walks to the bar, only grabbing one table for support on her way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds up two fingers and the bartender hands her two glasses, frowning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but this is it, Em, I’m cutting you off after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma pouts. “You’re no fun, Mol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly raises an eyebrow at her. “Maybe you should check on your girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma turns too quickly, and has to wait a moment for the room to spin back around with her. She sees Alyssa and smiles automatically. Then she sees the overgrown frat boy next to her, leaning in to whisper in a giggling Alyssa’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget the beers.” Emma says, much more sober than she was ten seconds ago. She stands up as quickly as she dares and walks over to Alyssa, sliding into the seat next to her and putting a possessive hand on Alyssa’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These guys bothering you, baby?” She questions with as little tact as she can manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa turns to her and the smile on her face is dazzling. “Emmaaaaaa! I was just telling Mike here how amazing you are, and he said he couldn’t wait to meet you. Isn’t that great?” Alyssa leans in to cuddle into Emma’s neck, and Emma relaxes marginally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma turns to glare at Mike, only to find the man looking genuinely apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sorry, she didn’t say you two were together, I didn’t realize. You guys make a really cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma can feel her impulsiveness to punch Mike in the face still simmering right under the surface, so she shakes her head and forces a grin to get rid of it. “Hey, no worries man. Mike, right?” She holds out her hand to shake, which he accepts gratefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Matt, actually. And this is my buddy, Adam.” He clasps the small blonde man next to him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the introductions have all been made, Emma is relieved she feels calmer. She squeezes Alyssa’s knee, letting her know she’s still there with her. Alyssa places her hand over Emma’s and squeezes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a game of darts?” Emma challenges. “Boys against girls?” The others hoot and holler at her suggestion, and she goes back to the bar while they set up the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mol, I’ll take four beers and four shots of whiskey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly eyes her again but does as she asks, sliding them across the counter to her on a small platter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Emma says, and downs each of the shots before Molly can do anything but frown in disapproval. “You’re an angel.” Emma winks, placing the shot glasses back on the counter, and picking up the drink platter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darts game is neck and neck, with two darts remaining for each team. It’s Matt and Emma’s turn, with Matt going first. Alyssa sidles up to Emma, looking very serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, team, listen up.” She forms a huddle of two, just herself and Emma, and Emma bites her lip to stop laughing. “What you need is some </span>
  <em>
    <span>motivation</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I think I can provide some for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Emma says, smile turning Cheshire-like, “and you think you know what motivates me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa scoffs, eyes dancing. “Please, you Marines are all the same. Of course I know.” She leans forward conspiratorially. “While you were getting the drinks, he told me that he did Army ROTC in high school and was pretty sure he could beat you in any contest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shoots upright, the need to prove herself already jumping to hyper speed, but Alyssa drags her back down with an eye roll and a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, you Marines are all the same. That being said…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches to the top of her shirt, and with one hand, pops the top button open. Emma swallows against a suddenly parched mouth as Alyssa leans closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you win, you’ll get a prize.” She says, voice raspier than Emma had ever heard it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma straightens out once more, walking back to the area they were throwing from with a determined flint in her eye. She tucks the darts in her back pocket and quickly rolls the sleeves of her dress shirt up to the elbows before fishing them out again, revealing what looked like at least a half-sleeve of tattoos going up one arm. Alyssa gasped from somewhere to her right, and Emma smirks in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sinks both darts in the dead center of the board, beating the other team by a wide margin. They shook hands with the other team, and Alyssa and Adam exchanged numbers as Emma and Matt finished their pints. Emma watched the way that Matt mirrored Adam’s smile when the other man smiled at Alyssa, and tracked each of his movements intently. Emma places her glass down, and the small noise draws Matt’s attention back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell him, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt looks at her, face crumpling. “Is it that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma shakes her head. “I notice only because I’ve been there. But for what it’s worth, I don’t think he’d say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt shoots her an appreciative half-smile, and shakes her hand once more as Adam returns to grab his jacket. “Really nice meeting you Emma. Really glad you didn’t punch me in the face earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma laughs. “Well, I have to defend my girl, right?” They share a smile, and the men turn to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa walks over and puts her arms around Emma’s shoulders, hugging her from behind the chair Emma was occupying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you never told me about these.” Alyssa whispers into Emma’s ear, dragging the tips of her fingers down the tattoos on Emma’s arm. Now that Alyssa was closer, she could see that the gray and black ink was actually several different types of flowers, sprawling across Emma’s forearm. Emma shudders at Alyssa’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more where that came from.” Emma turns, locking eyes with Alyssa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s pupils were blown, her cheeks dusted with red and her breathing shallow. Emma smirks, and takes her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma stands and leads Alyssa toward the back of the bar, moving with increasing urgency until they reach a secluded back hallway, just around the corner from the restrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa,” Emma finally says, turning, “please tell me if I’ve been reading the signs wrong, but I have wanted to kiss you all night-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time that night, Alyssa leans up to kiss Emma. She pushes Emma until her back hits the wall, and slips her hands immediately underneath Emma’s shirt, much to Emma’s delight. She kisses Alyssa back just as fiercely, already addicted to her taste. Emma buries a hand in Alyssa’s hair, tugging lightly enough that Alyssa moans into her mouth, and Emma slips her tongue into the newly opened space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Alyssa’s moan of pleasure, Emma takes advantage of her distraction by flipping them so that she can press Alyssa into the wall, both women relishing in the new position with a groan. Emma moves her mouth to suck a mark into Alyssa’s pulse point, and Alyssa’s hands raise higher to cup Emma’s breasts. Emma moves back to Alyssa’s mouth, licking into Alyssa’s mouth with renewed vigor. Alyssa welcomes her happily, letting out pleased little noises as their tongues slide together. Emma slips a thigh between Alyssa’s legs, and Alyssa bites down on Emma’s bottom lip with a moan. She starts rocking into Emma, and Emma grabs Alyssa’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma pulls back to look into Alyssa’s eyes, but a neon sign catches her attention. She slows the movements of her thigh to a stop, kissing Alyssa swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get out of here?” Emma breathes out. “I’m not about to have sex with a United States Senator in the back of an arcade bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs, but the sentence sobers her. “Fuck,” she says, quietly at first. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she repeats, letting her head fall backwards to hit the wall. “I can’t believe I was so reckless. You’re my employee, for God’s sake. I’m… I’m sorry Emma, but we can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nods like she was expecting this. “Don't even worry about it. Seriously, don’t. I shouldn’t have let us get so drunk. Talk about a dereliction of duty.” She says the last sentence bitterly, almost to herself, but they are still pressed close together, so Alyssa hears every word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey, no,” she says firmly, “absolutely not, Emma. I wanted everything that happened tonight as much as you did, and I refuse to feel guilty about getting drunk and wanting to kiss the hottest woman in the room.” Alyssa closes her eyes, shaking her head as if to clear it of cobwebs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think you’d better take me home, Emma.” Alyssa says after a moment. Emma’s eyebrows shoot up in mock surprise, and Alyssa smiles. “To my own home, you ass.” Emma laughs all the way out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wait for their taxi in the warm June air in comfortable silence, and the silence stretches for the length of the taxi ride and the elevator ride up to the fifth floor of Alyssa’s apartment complex. Alyssa’s keys are what finally breaks the silence, jangling against each other as she opens the door. She throws them somewhere out of sight, and turns back to Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma, thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma grins. “Best fake date you’ve ever been on, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by a landslide. Blows all the other ones out of the water.” Alyssa laughs, and Emma smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably… set up some ground rules.” Alyssa reasons. Emma nods her agreement. “We should only kiss in public and stick to a friendly relationship between us personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma nods again. “And I should keep taking you on dates, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles. “The more public the better, too. We’re trying to draw my would-be-killer out, remember. You can be your charming self all over Indiana, for all I care, as long as I can sleep safely at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s mouth flattens. “Oh trust me, I didn’t forget.” She waits a moment before her impish grin returns. “So you think I’m charming, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa let out a scoff of a laugh, and Emma a delighted one at her reaction. Alyssa’s scowl softens into a smile as she watches Emma’s shoulders shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s gaze shifts past Emma, and she bites her bottom lip. “Don’t look now, but my neighbor Dorris is watching us pretty closely, waiting for us to kiss at the end of our date.” Her soft laughter filled the air around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, better not disappoint her, I’d say.” Emma’s eyes don’t move from Alyssa’s bitten lip. “What else would the best fake girlfriend in the world do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say this counts as public, yeah.” Alyssa smiles. “Close enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma puts a steady hand on Alyssa’s cheek, and strokes her thumb across her cheekbone. “Okay.” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alyssa echoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Emma kisses her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t have the fire of their kisses earlier, but there’s still something there neither of them are willing to name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma draws back. “See you tomorrow, Alyssa.” She whispers, still staring at Alyssa’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow, Emma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma makes motions as if to leave, but pauses, leaning to kiss Alyssa swiftly one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, bye.” Emma says, charming half-smile safety etched into her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” Alyssa says, and waves softly until the elevator doors close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She goes into her apartment, shutting the door behind her, and rests her forehead on the doorframe. She lets out a heavy sigh, and raises a shaking hand to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alyssa squints at her computer monitor in frustration. It’s nearly impossible to read when her migraine is this bad. She needs caffeine. Stat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on her door and she nearly bursts into tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin, I think my head is about to split open, could you run and grab me a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up to find Emma leaning against her door frame, smiling bemusedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Kevin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckles. “No, I’m not. Although, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> level of excitement for whatever you were about to ask for, maybe I should take these back.” She lifts the coffee cup carrier into Alyssa’s line of sight, and Alyssa rounds her desk in seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has three shots of espre- and you’ve already finished. Damn, woman, how hungover are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, don’t be rude, and second of all,” Alyssa turns, and pulls Emma in by the back of a neck for a kiss. Emma feels herself start to melt into it so she pecks Alyssa’s lips one last time and backs a good foot away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the coffee.” Alyssa says after a moment. “You’re a real lifesaver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even mention it.” Emma moves to set her messenger bag down on the couch in Alyssa’s office, but stops short. “Is it alright if I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course.” Alyssa gestures to the couch and Emma places her bag in the center before turning to face Alyssa again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I work on my computer? I am, uh, technically, supposed to stay near you all day, so I thought we’d better get some practice in before we leave for Indiana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles. “Excellent idea. That way the team will get used to seeing your face, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least someone recognized me right away.” Emma said, wincing. “I brought Greg a whole box of donuts and he barely even smiled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg smiled?” Alyssa asks, aghast. “He must really like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Emma raised her eyebrows. “Well then I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa tuts, walking back around her desk, when she spots the other two cups in Emma’s carrier. “Who are the others for?” She asks, pointing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well one is mine, and the other is either for Shelby or you. I think she hates me so I’m trying to butter her up, but you’re paying me so I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to butter you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs. “Don’t worry about Shelby, she’s that way with everyone she doesn’t really know. And I think you should be more scared of me than Shelby, I’m just saying.” Alyssa deftly lifts the coffee out of the holder, raising it to her lips and sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looks at her for a long moment. “Mhmm. You’re terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa gasps in indignation. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, where are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, where am I, where do you think I am, Emma?” Alyssa asks into the phone, chuckling tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a long pause on the other end of the line, and Alyssa shoots straight up at her desk. “Oh, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yup.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Emma says over the line, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so sorry, I completely forgot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know, I’ve only been stood up one other time in my entire life. Senior prom in high school. It wasn’t very fun.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pauses, a loud rustling coming over the line. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, I was just checking that you were still in the office. Can you come down and unlock the door for me? I’m outside the building.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re-” Alyssa blinks. “Yeah of course, I’ll be right down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hangs up the phone and stuffs it in the pocket of her blazer, grabbing her keys as she goes. She normally would have had the on-duty guard buzz Emma through, but Nick had called up to say he was making his rounds a few minutes before Emma had called, and there was no way he’d be done yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Shelby looks up from her desk. “Are you going home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be right back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes the elevator to the lobby and crosses to the revolving glass door to unlock it, smiling as Emma waits for an opening to squeeze through with the boxes and bags in her hand. By the time Emma makes it inside, Alyssa is full-on belly laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know most people would thank their girlfriends for bringing them the dinner that they bailed on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs again. “You’re right, where are my manners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As luck would have it, the beam of a flashlight rounded the corner with Nick on the other end of it, concluding his sweep. He settles into the guard booth to the right of the door to watch the monitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re in public again.” Emma suggests with a helpful nod towards Nick. Alyssa chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think that the universe is playing a trick on us…” Alyssa trails off, kissing Emma briefly. “But thank you, nonetheless, Emma. This is really sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma visibly swallows, shifting a handful of bags and thrusting it toward Alyssa. “Well, make yourself useful, then. Let’s go have dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the elevator, Alyssa surveys the amount of packages between them. “Emma, quick question. I know you and I eat a lot, but I really don’t think we can polish this off between the two of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma grins. “I got enough for Shelby too. Trying to make her smile at me before we leave tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa snorts, “Still trying to get on her good side, huh? It’s only been three days since you brought her coffee, it’s going to take more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma frowns. “Coffee that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>drank, so it definitely doesn’t count. Plus, Alyssa, this time I have brought her </span>
  <em>
    <span>tacos!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shakes the bags in the air dramatically, and Alyssa laughs. “That’s gotta be at least triple bonus points."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s ask her.” Alyssa nods at the illuminated floor on their elevator, showing that they had arrived. Moments later, the doors opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shelby, Emma got you some tacos.” Alyssa calls as they walk past her desk. Shelby glances up, interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind?” she asks. Emma swallows nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A carnitas standard with salsa verde, onion, and cilantro, a carne asada with onions, cilantro, and cotija, and an al pastor with pineapple and onions. Extra limes and queso fresco on the side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby raises a single eyebrow. “And the tortillas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All corn, of course.” Emma says confidently. “We’re not animals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Shelby’s mouth quirks upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma waits until she’s in Alyssa’s office to fistpump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa shakes her head fondly as the fistpump gives way to a silent dance party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that's the infamous Penny, huh.” Alyssa inquires, watching as the dog races between staff members, trying to get as many to pet her as she can. Emma let her off her leash in their private room at the airport while they waited for the campaign buses to reach Indianapolis, and she had been a flurry of movement ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a ham and a half, yes, if that’s what you mean.” Emma chuckles, watching as Penny rolled onto her back in order to receive all the possible belly rubs from the dozens of staff members that surround her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to really meet her.” Alyssa says happily. “I didn’t get a chance to when we were on the plane, but I know how important she is to you.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma regards her, and then commands “Penny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>komen!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>without even turning her head. The dog is immediately by Emma’s side, and Emma kneels next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she says sharply, pointing to Alyssa. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she repeats, and Penny barks once. Emma scratches her head affectionately, and Penny leans against Alyssa’s legs to allow Alyssa to pet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What language was that?” Alyssa asks curiously, stroking Penny’s head contentedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dutch.” Emma answers, “Most service and working dogs are taught in Dutch so that they don’t confuse English words for commands. It’s how we train the dogs in the military, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re pulling up!” Shelby yells from the doorway, and the sounds of bags zipping and briefcases snapping fill the room. Alyssa watches as Emma connects Penny’s vest to her leash and slips it over one shoulder, so that it falls across Emma’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very smart.” Alyssa compliments, noticing how stiff the dog had gone once her leash was connected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is.” Emma beams proudly. “I trained her myself, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way to the buses, which are waiting for them behind a row of journalists who are standing just outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma glances over at Alyssa, and sees her plaster on a smile. She frowns, and steps closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentlemen, I will put out my statement about the visit in the morning. My very capable Press Secretary, Ms. Klein, can receive your individual questions then.” Kaylee steps forward and waves. “As for now, we’d like to get on our bus and sleep for a few hours before we reach our destination. Thank you.” Alyssa smiles charmingly for the camera and nods, effectively cutting off the rest of their questions. A few of them say goodnight amiably, but one sharp-nosed reporter presses forward through the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stephanie Rivera from the Evansville Courier. Senator Greene, can you comment on the allegations that there is an ongoing threat to you and your campaign?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa turns paler than Emma’s ever seen her, and she steps forward so that she’s in Alyssa’s eyeline and nods deliberately, trying to convey calmness. Alyssa glances to her and smiles, eyes falling back on the reporter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ms. Rivera, Governor Howard is hardly a threat to us. I’m confident in my team and our ability to win. My father served this state for many years in the Senate, and I am proud to continue his legacy. Thank you, no further questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma is at her side in two steps, wrapping a protective arm around Alyssa’s waist as Alyssa smiles and waves to the press pool, wheeling her toward the pair of buses that had already been loaded with everyone except Shelby, Kaylee, Nick and Greg, and themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nicely handled.” Kaylee compliments as soon as they are out of earshot and on the first bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Alyssa says, but falls silent apart from that. She walks toward the back end of the bus, waving to everyone she passes. Emma sees how each staff member lights up when she walks past, but she can tell that something is off with Alyssa, so she and Penny follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa opens the door to the modified conference room in the very back of the bus but leaves it open, letting Emma know that Alyssa knew she was behind her, and welcomed her in her space. Emma shuts the door behind them, and unhooks Penny from her leash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa stood next to the conference table, her back still turned towards Emma as the blonde moved closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand there for several minutes until Alyssa finally turns, eyes red rimmed and glossy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They- I- I don’t understand how she could have known, Emma, only a handful of people on the staff know what really happened and if one of them is the source- the person behind all this, I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s breaths had gotten more and more shallow, and she places a hand on her chest, turning to Emma with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, alright. You’re having a panic attack, Alyssa. I need you to breathe, okay? Can you do that?” At Alyssa’s panicked head shake, Emma steps even closer. “Can I touch you?” Alyssa nods, and Emma grasps her hand. She takes Alyssa’s pointer and middle finger and places them on her own jugular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel that? Can you feel my pulse? Concentrate on that, Alyssa. Nice and steady. Tell me when you feel my pulse reach fifty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s frantic gulps of air lessen slightly the longer she focuses on Emma’s pulse, and Emma tries her hardest to keep calm for Alyssa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifty.” Alyssa croaks after a minute, and Emma nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Great job, Alyssa. Now tell me what you can smell.” At Alyssa’s confused expression, Emma smiles. “I know. But humor me. You can close your eyes if you need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s eyes dart between Emma’s, and dutifully drop closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smell…. my own perfume. I smell your cologne. I smell Penny's stinky breath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Emma jokes, “that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> stinky dog you’re insulting.” She laughs. “Okay, tell me what you can feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can feel your pulse still. I can feel the collar of your shirt. I can feel my jeans, and how tired my feet are.” She pauses like she’s not sure if she could continue, then takes a deep breath. “I can feel you. Your skin, I mean. It’s… you have really smooth skin.” Alyssa compliments, and Emma’s cheeks tint lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, good job.” She says lightly. “Why don’t we sit down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa crosses and sits on one end of the couch in the corner of the room, and Emma moves to sit down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I let Penny come over here? She’s pretty good at calming me down, so she can probably help you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa nods her consent, and Emma summons Penny over. Penny lays her head on Alyssa’s leg and looks up at her, grumbling in unhappiness since she knew Alyssa was upset. Alyssa starts petting her absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several minutes pass before either of them speaks, and Alyssa finally does so with a yawn. “Thanks, Emma. You really helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma waves her off. “Oh nah, don’t worry about it, I’ve done it dozens of times. Why don’t you try to get some sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa nods, exhausted, and sprawls out across the couch. Penny snuggles in next to her, and Emma pats her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma moves to pull her hand away to find the grip tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stay?” Alyssa asks, voice small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Emma scoots a little closer to the couch so that she can lie on her back without letting go of Alyssa’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the pair fell asleep, and Shelby found them there the next morning, still holding hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking lesbian otters.” She scoffs, taking a quick few pictures on her phone for posterity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Posey County, so honored you could be my first stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa sets the mic down on the podium and turns to Emma, who was seated behind her along with several local Union and government leaders from the county they were in. Emma had been surreptitiously surveying the crowd when Alyssa’s gesturing caught her eye, and she went to stand next to her with Penny. Alyssa clasps their hands together and waved to the crowd, while Emma did the same with a tight smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma knew what was coming the moment she spotted the row of reporters, and sure enough, Alyssa pressed a chaste kiss to her mouth before moving off to speak with them. The kiss didn’t blindside her any less. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa rejoins her after a moment, and they hold hands until they reach the back hallway of the civic center they were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to next?” Alyssa asks Shelby, who stood with a clipboard and a pen, checking things off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk and talk.” Shelby replies without missing a beat. “We’re having coffee in Vanderburg with local mayors, then you’re eating lunch with the president of the local teacher’s union in Gibson, then we’re free for dinner once we check into our hotel in Warrick. We’re staying at the Marriott in Boonesville so after dinner you and Emma will be getting ice cream from the family-run, locally owned small business, the “Sweet Shoppe” ice cream parlor. We’ll have a down day tomorrow for you to catch up on sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thank god.” Alyssa said, climbing into the bus, “Remind me never to do all of this on my first campaigning day on </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount of sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if hearing her inner thoughts, Kevin appears next to her with a large coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin, you’re a saint. What am I paying you? Doesn’t matter, I’m giving you a raise.” Alyssa groans at the first sip of coffee, much to Emma’s amusement. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Emma says, holding up her hands placatingly. “I’m just excited that you’re getting coffee now </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> in half an hour. Should be a lot of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smacks her shoulder without looking, and Emma chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby, who had been watching this exchange, narrows her eyes. “Alyssa, can I talk to you for a sec in the conference room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Alyssa says agreeably, passing her coffee to Emma as she goes. “Don’t drink all of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises.” Emma challenges, taking a long sip of Alyssa’s coffee. Alyssa rolls her eyes fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks cheerily into the conference room, turning, startled, when Shelby shuts the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Alyssa asks, brows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… wanted to check on you.” Shelby says hesitantly. “See how you were doing, making sure your head was on straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles warmly at her. “Thanks, Shelby, I’m okay. Just a little tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby, however, shakes her head. “That’s not what I mean. Although I’m glad to hear that. I meant, how are you doing with Emma? You two seem to have gotten… close over the last few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa frowns, her jaw locking. “A natural result of spending so much time together. What are you implying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby sighs. “I’m not implying anything, Alyssa. I just think you should be careful, is all. If you actually start caring about this woman it’s just one more thing whoever is trying to kill you can make an example out of. There’s already a target on your back, you don’t need more things to worry about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who came up with the idea of her posing as my girlfriend,” Alyssa hisses. “If you thought there was such a chance in her getting killed, why the hell would you suggest it in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>bodyguard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alyssa!” Shelby finally snaps, “there is literally a 90% chance she’s going to get injured on this job, and you need to start facing that reality! Her entire damn job is to keep you safe and protect you from the people causing you harm, and that will probably involve </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> being harmed!” She takes a deep breath. “I’m not trying to scare you. I just don’t think it’s occurred to you what becoming emotionally attached to her might mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa scoffs. “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> emotionally attached to her, Shelby. I enjoy her as a person and think she’s funny, but I don’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her, or whatever you’re accusing me of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shelby stares at her for a long moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alyssa,” she finally says, “I love you, but you are the most stubborn person I’ve ever met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns on her heel and walks out the door, leaving Alyssa to cross her arms in anger, not quite sure why she was angry in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kevin passes the room keys around to everyone, making sure everyone knows what floor they were staying on before sending most of the staff on their way. He eyes them all until the last staff member gets onto the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I wanted as few ears around as possible for security reasons, but I managed to swing an en-suite for you two. Here are the keys. You kids have fun! Jacob over there will bring your bags up shortly.” The bellhop he refers to waves at them when he hears his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin hands Emma and Alyssa room keys with matching numbers, and the pair exchange a glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Kev!” Alyssa says, a smile plastered on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they reach their room, they are so tense that Penny nuzzles into Emma’s hand, assuming something is wrong. Emma smiles down at the dog, and tries to shake off her tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa opens the door, and reveals what they had been expecting- a single bed. There is a loveseat facing a television in the entryway, but it’s barely long enough to fit a six year old, let alone a grown woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll have to get used to sleeping on floors again.” Emma says contemplatively. “Although if we could request a room with a double bed next time, that would be great. My back and I would appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa lets out a laugh, rolling her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Emma, you’re not sleeping on the floor again. It’s a king sized bed, for God’s sake, we can share it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma opens her mouth as if to argue, but Alyssa’s steely look makes her close it just as quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” She smiles. “Do you want to take the first shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa groans. “Oh god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You can tell the bellhop to put the bags on my bed and I’ll just choose an outfit from there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma grins. “Alright, will do. Enjoy the hot water for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alyssa promises, and Emma chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She settles down on the loveseat, taking her phone out to play a game on as she waits. A knock sounds on the door a few minutes later, and she goes to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds the cart with their luggage immediately outside their door, the person pushing it decidedly not the same sandy-haired youth from earlier. She places a hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Jacob.” She says suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am not,” the balding man replies. “I am the assistant manager here so I wanted to deliver your belongings personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets him pass, keeping the hand on her hip. He wheels the cart up against the loveseat and turns back to her, wringing his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I was hoping to meet the senator.” He says ruefully, and Emma narrows her eyes further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps if you are working tomorrow, we can stop by the front desk on the way out. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howard,” the man says, lighting up like a Christmas tree, “Howard Johnson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you, Howard we’ll be sure to… hang on, your name is Howard Johnson? Like the hotel?” Howard nods his head affirmatively. “And you work in a Marriott.” Howard nods again. “Oh, Alyssa’s gonna love you. We’ll definitely stop by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howard looks, if possible, even more delighted than before, and half-bows to Emma before realizing what he had done. He straightens, turns, and stiffly marches out of the room, calling “if you need anything else, don’t hesitate to call, it would be my pleasure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma chuckles to herself, lugging the suitcases the man had left by the loveseat in his haste into the bedroom. She found and set clothes aside for herself and put food into a bowl for Penny by the time Alyssa emerged from the bathroom in a fuzzy bathrobe, steam spilling into the room in her wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shower’s all yours.” She says genially, and Emma laughs, trekking across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showers in a quarter of the time it had taken Alyssa, exiting the bathroom in only a towel as she pads over to her clothing. Alyssa looks up from where she is brushing her hair and inhales sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something you like?” Emma asks, turning to wink over her shoulder. Alyssa’s cheeks darken imperceptibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an ass.” She declares, and Emma cackles. Alyssa watches a bead of water roll from Emma’s hair down her back and disappear into her towel. She licks her lips, then forces herself to drag her eyes off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was thinking,” she chokes out a minute later, “we could do room service for dinner since we have to go out later. I’m pretty beat and would love a little down time before we have to go kiss for reporters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, a terrible fate.” Emma jokes. “But yeah, that’s fine with me, Alyssa. Whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever I want?” Alyssa asks innocently, “is that a promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma wags a finger at her. “Trouble. You are trouble, woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A noise pulls Alyssa out of sleep, and she blearily opens an eye to try to figure out what it was. She lies still for a few minutes when, not hearing anything, she decides to go back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She no sooner closes her eyes than hears it again- only this time, she’s coherent enough to figure out what it is. A whimper. Coming from Emma’s side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns over to make sure, and the sight makes her heart jump into her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s eyes move rapidly under her eyelids, seeing things that aren’t there. She’s sweaty and shaking and tears are leaking out of the corner of her eyes. Alyssa can see her hands are grasping the sheets tightly, and her heart breaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, running from the next room, Penny makes a flying leap onto the bed between them, putting both paws on Emma’s chest. She barks loudly, urgently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone in the room next to them bangs on the wall. “Keep that mutt quiet in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny starts to growl at the extra noise, but leans down to lick at Emma’s face until she wakes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- where-” she says blearily, blinking into consciousness. “Thanks, Penny. Good girl.” She hugs the dog close, still shaking. She kisses her head and runs a shaking hand through her short curls. “Penny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>liggen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She commands, and Penny jumps off the bed to lie down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it. Just… I’m gonna hop in the shower.” Emma says shortly, grabbing a change of shirt from her suitcase and closing the bathroom door behind her. Alyssa hears the water turn on a moment later, and she sits up in the bed, turning the lamp on next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits there for several minutes, feeling scared and helpless and really fucking angry. She stares at the wall, wishing she had something constructive to do. She decides to report people on twitter until Emma comes out from the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma doesn’t say a word, crossing back over to her side of the bed. In fact, she looks the same as before, except her hair is now damp and she’s wearing a tank top now instead of a shirt. It shows off her arms and Alyssa looks distractedly at her tattoo sleeve, trying to decide what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The roses are for each of my deployments.” Emma says after the silence stretches several moments and she catches where Alyssa is looking. “The poppies are for every Marine under my watch who didn’t make it home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa has never noticed, but each poppy outline has initials and dates on one of the petals of the flower. Her eyes close, fighting tears. There are poppies littered across Emma’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are some blank?” She asks softly. Emma finally turns to look at her, weighing the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all of the Marines I’ve lost have died yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is Emma’s turn to blink back tears. “Did you know that 22 Veterans a day are lost to suicide?” At Alyssa’s nod, she chuckles bitterly. “Did you know that under President Obama, that number got down to 18?” Alyssa’s eyebrows raise. “Doesn’t matter. It’s back up to 22 again.” Alyssa curses. “Yeah. But it shows me… it can be better, you know? If we have the right people in charge, it can get better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She taps one of the poppies near her shoulder. “His name was Gibson. Travis Gibson. He was so young. Couldn’t have been more than 19. Stepped on a landmine. It was his face I saw tonight. It’s always one of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buries her face in her hands and shudders a breath. Alyssa wraps a tentative arm around her shoulder, and Emma doesn’t shake it off, so she takes that as a good sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about these?” Alyssa asks, running her fingers across the other flowers filling in the spaces between the poppies and roses, taking up most of the space on Emma’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma, to her relief, smiles. “Cherry blossoms. They were my Gran and Grandpa’s favorites. They used to take me to DC every year to look at the cherry blossoms blooming.” She leans closer to Alyssa. “I got them to remember my grandfather, but they also represent my grandmother. While we’re here she’d… I think she’d like to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles at her warmly, thumb still rubbing comforting circles into the cherry blossoms. “I’d love to meet her. If you wouldn’t mind meeting my mother, we could even have them meet each other, if you wanted, since we have a week off for the Fourth of July.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiles weakly, nodding her head. “Yeah, I’d really like that.” Emma watches Alyssa’s thumb move. “I’m sorry about snapping at you earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s oka-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not.” Emma says firmly. “I’m sorry. I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I will try very hard not to take it out on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Alyssa nods, squeezing Emma’s forearm. “Do you want to try to go back to sleep? We only have a few more hours until your appointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma looks at her curiously. “Were you thinking of coming? You really don’t have to, Alyssa, you’ll probably be bored out of your skull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Alyssa assures her, “I want to be there anyway. If you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. It will… be nice having someone there. Having </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.” She amends with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa lies down, leaning to turn the lamp off. “Come here. We’re gonna cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Emma, needing no further encouragement, falls into Alyssa’s open arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten o’clock has come and gone, as has eleven, and still, Emma and Alyssa sit in the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous.” Alyssa says. Emma chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t that bad. I anticipated being here all day, it’s how these appointments usually work. They’re doing me a favor, anyway, by letting me see a doctor last minute. Normally it takes a month or six to make an appointment.” She laughs at her own joke, but Alyssa’s expression turns stormy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nolan, Emma?” A voice calls from the front desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s me!” Emma answers, standing with Penny and Alyssa. They follow the nurse to an elevator, and go up to the fourteenth floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse hands the clipboard to the front desk receptionist, who says “y’all can have a seat over there until your name is called,” and goes back to answering phones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting?” Alyssa asks Emma, incredulous. Emma laughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the tagline of the VA. Hurry up and wait.” She shares a look with an older Veteran as she says it, and he laughs. She smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>horseshit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alyssa says, folding her arms across her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma gives her a warm look. “Your indignation is very cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa sputters, and Emma laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nolan, Emma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in a bit.” Emma says, leaning to kiss Alyssa’s cheek before she can think about it. She stands with Penny, and Alyssa can see how red the back of her neck is. She bites down a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa waits for the next hour and a half in silence, trying to organize all of the thoughts she’s had over the last few days into the notes section of her phone, but she can only jot down bullet points. She rubs her forehead, wondering why this is so difficult for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow passes in front of her, and she looks up to see Emma smiling down happily at her. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Alyssa said, hopping up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we stop at the cafeteria on the way out? I am in desperate need of caffeine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ride the elevator down to the third floor and get off of it, chatting amicably. It is remarkable how easy it is talking to Emma, Alyssa thinks. Emma smiles at her as if she could hear her thoughts, and couldn’t agree more. They walk into the cafeteria and make a beeline for the coffee when suddenly they are stopped by a voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No less than seven heads turn, but Emma’s is the only mouth that drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Montgomery</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montgomery lets out a disbelieving laugh and walks over to Emma, who embraces him in a tight hug. Alyssa notices one of his arms is prosthetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell have you been, Sarge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been okay, but how the hell have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> been, Montgomery? How fucking long has it been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least two years!” Montgomery laughs. “You’ve gotten fatter since I saw you last!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up,” Emma laughs, “at least I haven’t gone bald like you, old man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Montgomery roars in laughter, and Emma grins beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, are you going to stand there like an asshole or are you going to introduce me to your girl?” He asks, and Emma rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about him,” she whispers conspiratorially, and Montgomery laughs again, “Alyssa Greene, I’d like you to meet Wade Montgomery. He served with me in the Marines. I’m sorry, excuse me, he served </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> me in the Marines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dick.” Wade chuckles, “Wade Montgomery, at your service ma’am.” He salutes her, and she returns it cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are you saluting her for, you ass.” Emma questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I don’t know who this is? I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of touch. I read the news.” Wade scoffs with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma stares at him for a long moment. “I didn’t know you could read.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade bellows another laugh and Emma laughs right along with him. Alyssa smiles at the pair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long are you in town for, Sarge?” Wade asks curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only today. But I’ll be in Indiana for a while, we should definitely catch up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ve gotta run to my appointment, but I’d love to. Hand me your phone and I’ll put my number in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma passes him her unlocked phone, and he swiftly enters his number in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’re you in for, Montgomery? Hip replacement?” Emma asks, a twinkle in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Nolan! I’m only six years older than you!” Wade laughs, handing her the phone back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>double</span>
  </em>
  <span> hip replacement?” Emma gasps, and Alyssa can’t help her laugh. Emma shoots her a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fitting me for the snazziest new robot arm.” Wade says, waving his prosthetic in the air. “I asked for one with a built-in bazooka, but I was denied, for some fucking reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats me, that sounds fucking awesome.” Emma nods solemnly. “You should sue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade snorts, and glances at the clock behind her. “Ah, man, I really do have to go. It was great seeing you, Sarge. Let me know when you’re available to meet up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Montgomery. Take care, brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hug and clap backs once again, and Wade walks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get their coffee in silence, Emma smiling happily the entire time. Emma pays for their coffees despite Alyssa’s protests, and Alyssa slips her hand in Emma’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He only has a 60% disability rating.” Emma says out of nowhere. She sips her coffee. “Montgomery, I mean. Got his arm blown off and they wouldn’t give him more than 60%. He emailed me after he got his rating. Nearly became another poppy.” Her voice has taken a bitter edge to it, but she looks resigned more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa closes her eyes in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here,” Emma continues. “Can’t remember the last time any politician cared about stuff like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me come today.” Alyssa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma smiles. “Thanks for wanting to be here, Alyssa. It means more to me than you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when Emma is in the shower, she calls Carrie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, will you be available in an hour or so? I have some things I want to add to my talking points for the first debate on Saturday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can meet you in 20.” Carrie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. Bring me all of our current language on Veterans.” Alyssa says, and then she hangs up. It was going to be a long day, but she was already excited for the possibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that is why tonight, we have announced our brand new Veterans Initiative.” Alyssa says to the cameras and crowd to resounding applause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it dies down, her opponent visibly sneers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did it take you so long to put this plan forward, Senator Greene?” He asks haughtily. “I have had a plan put forward since my campaign launched. Typical of a Democrat to only think about Veterans when it serves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa’s mouth drops open, and there is a rather large section of the crowd that boos. Alyssa doesn’t know if it’s for her or against her, but all she knows is that she sees </span>
  <em>
    <span>red.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Governor Howard,” she spits, grinding the words out painfully. “My grandfather, uncle, and girlfriend are all Marine Corps Veterans. If anyone has seen the lasting impact that war can have on our Vets, it is the family members of our military.” Several heads nod in agreement in the crowd, and Alyssa feels emboldened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Senator Greene. Governor How-” the moderator attempts to cut in before he is interrupted himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> finished.” Alyssa seethes, and perhaps the moderator can see how furious she is, because he lets her continue without a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just the Veterans that I love that I’m concerned about. Governor, when is the last time you stepped foot into a VA medical facility? It is full of people trying their best to work within a broken system. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>system</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what’s broken. We’re not going to fix it by throwing the whole thing out, but by fixing it, together, with input from Veterans and healthcare professionals on what isn’t working and what would be a mutually beneficial solution. And it’s not just the healthcare system. It’s the disability rating system, it’s the counseling system, it’s the housing system. Each of these things need to be addressed when we are discussing Veterans. A man my girlfriend served with had to have his arm amputated and he received a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixty</span>
  </em>
  <span> percent disability rating. That is appalling. Do you have any idea what the homelessness rate for Veterans is in Indiana? Out of the homelessness population, it’s nearly ten percent. That is unacceptable. Veterans don’t only exist when they need healthcare. They need jobs, and schooling, and a roof over their heads. And they need our help to do it, because we owe it to them. And that’s what my plan will be making steps toward. We can’t solve everything overnight, and we can’t do it alone. We have to do it together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd races to their feet to applaud her, and the sight, plus Governor Howard blinking stupidly back at her as if he hadn’t been expecting her to fight him, makes Alyssa feel on top of the world. She looks past the stage to where she knew Emma was, and sees the woman watching her with her mouth wide-open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all we have time for today, folks. Tune in two weeks from today for the next debate, only on WTXL. Goodnight.” The moderator says, wrapping them up for the night. Alyssa stands at the podium until the red light dies on the cameras, and then relaxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice debating.” Governor Howard says, holding out a hand to her. She looks at it, scoffs, and walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches Emma in seconds, and is shocked to find tears rolling down Emma’s cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushes an explanation out, fearing the worst. “Emma, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to use you and Wade in the example, he just got me so </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span> and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma drags her forward into a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa stands there, shocked, until she can taste the saltiness of Emma’s tears in her mouth, and opens her lips to Emma. There are no cameras, no reporters, no other people- it’s just them, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma grasps the back of her neck almost painfully, kissing Alyssa over and over until Alyssa feels like crying too. The relief she feels at kissing Emma like this again is overshadowed by the need to make sure that Emma is alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Emma gasps, “for listening. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma,” Alyssa says, kissing her one last, desperate time, “I’ve heard you the whole time. It’s okay. It’s okay.” She dries Emma’s tears with her fingertips, and they lean their foreheads against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to-” Emma starts, but a noise draws her attention. Alyssa turns to see Shelby, talking in hushed tones with Kaylee. Emma immediately backs away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Alyssa, I’m- I’m so sorry.” Emma raises a shaking hand to her lips and turns on her heel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alyssa stands alone, watching the woman who has her heart leave the room with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reels back, slowly processing her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added trigger warning for guns, use of the d-slur, and violence.</p><p>Please also note the rating change, which is not for any of the above reasons. ;)</p><p>Poem is "Your Laughter" by Pablo Neruda.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been seven days.</p><p>Seven days, four hours, and thirteen minutes.   </p><p>Not that Alyssa is counting.</p><p>It’s been seven days, four hours, and thirteen minutes, and Emma will still barely look at her.</p><p>Alyssa only has to spend an hour at this fair. She just has to introduce the 47th Annual Mint Festival, taste some locally made food, buy a locally made mint-themed craft item, and then she and Emma can go back to their hotel room and continue their awkward impersonation of everything being fine.</p><p>The universe, of course, has different plans.</p><p>She wraps up the introduction on the stage that is really just a spray painted piece of plywood lying across barrels of hay, and gets off the death trap as quickly as she can.</p><p>“Senator Greene, Senator Greene!”</p><p>Alyssa closes her eyes and tries not to snap. Of course a reporter has a question right now.</p><p>“Yes, how can I help- oh, hello.”</p><p>The reporter is much younger than Alyssa thought she would be. In fact, she hardly looks more than fifteen, and there isn’t a notepad in sight. Interesting. </p><p>“Hi there, what’s your name?”</p><p>The teen goes wide-eyed, as if she hadn’t had a plan beyond calling Alyssa’s name. </p><p>“Uh…. I’m…. Abigail. Abby. My friends call me Abby.”</p><p>Alyssa smiles genuinely. “What can I do for you, Abby?”</p><p>The girl flushes bright red and mumbles her response. Alyssa raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“I… uh…. was wondering, could I…. t-take a picture with you?”</p><p>Alyssa softens immediately. “Of course sweetheart. Shelby?” She calls, and Shelby walks over, giving Alyssa a subtle nod of approval. </p><p>Shelby snaps a few photos from different angles, and she goes to hand the phone back when the girl blushes and mumbles a second request to Alyssa. Alyssa’s own cheeks darken slightly, and she looks up to make quick eye contact with Emma, who she finds already watching the exchange closely. </p><p>“Emma? Would you mind joining us?” Alyssa asks, and Emma trots over with Penny at her side. “Abby here wanted to take a photo with both of us because we… what was it exactly, Abby?”</p><p>“Because you both really inspire me,” Abby gushes, “I hope to be just like you when I’m your age.” She blushes again. “I’m already a lot like you were when <em> you </em> were my age, Senator Greene.”</p><p>Alyssa throws a significant look in Emma’s direction, and puts her arm around the girl’s shoulders. “Abby, I think you can do anything you put your mind to. Of course we’ll take a photo with you.”</p><p>Emma smiles at the girl and also puts her arm around her, carefully placing it several inches below Alyssa’s arm. Alyssa has to fight her face’s instinct to frown.</p><p>The girl throws her arms around Alyssa when they’re finished with the photo, clearly fighting back tears, and runs to retrieve her phone from Shelby. </p><p>Alyssa makes sure to walk a few paces away from Abby before she speaks. </p><p>“Did you see her bracelet?” She asks Emma carefully, as if worried she’ll bolt like a deer.</p><p>Emma, however, nods. “With the rainbows? Yeah. That’s the only reason I didn’t tackle her for getting so close to you.”</p><p>Alyssa chuckles, until she sees Emma’s expression hasn’t changed. She swallows, wracking her brains for a new conversation topic.</p><p>“You know, I’ve always wanted to come to this fair.” She settles on, figuring it a safe subject. </p><p>Emma glances at her, but quickly looks away. “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Well, my dad was elected Senator when I was twelve. He used to travel the state just like I’m doing, stopping at random fairs along the way. We missed this one by a week or two, but it always sounded cute and quirky.” Alyssa sighs heavily. “I love fairs like these, but they’re not as fun when you have to be serious at them. And I’ve had to be serious at them since I was a pre-teen.”</p><p>Alyssa can tell by Emma’s furrowed brow that she’s thinking intently. Finally, after a minute of her glancing around the fair, she glances back at Alyssa.</p><p>“Who says we have to be serious today?” She asks. </p><p>Alyssa blinks. “Well, I mean, we’re technically at work.”</p><p>“Work, schmirk.” Emma dismisses with a wave. “You don’t think these people would rather see you having fun than being all uptight until you decide you’ve graced them with your presence long enough?”</p><p>“I didn’t realize that’s how you viewed me.” Alyssa says cooly. </p><p>Emma winces. “No that’s… that’s not what I meant. I just meant that I think it’s alright if you cut loose a little, that’s all.”</p><p>Alyssa regards her carefully, weighing her options. Emma doesn’t meet her gaze, instead looking at the tent next to them with a little too much interest. </p><p>Alyssa sighs, and marches across to the other side of the food area. </p><p>She slaps a twenty on the table and says “two mojitos, keep the change” to the woman who hands her two green solo cups delightedly. Alyssa hands one to Emma, who smiles at her and takes a sip before remembering she’s been avoiding eye contact with Alyssa, and quickly looks away. </p><p>Alyssa lets out another sigh. Well, some progress is better than no progress.</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Things are still amiable when they reach the hotel room that night, and the pair agree to stay in and watch a movie. Emma showers first, and in the time it takes Alyssa to find the menu and write her order down, Emma is already emerging fully dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and flannel pajama pants. Alyssa rolls her eyes fondly, vainly attempting to distract herself from Emma’s arms on display.</p><p>“Damn Marines, do you have to be so time efficient? You make the rest of us feel like couch potatoes.”</p><p>This earns a chuckle from Emma, who plucks the sheet from Alyssa’s fingers. “Don’t worry, I’ll order for you so you can luxuriate under the waterfall shower head that’s in there.”</p><p>“The <em> what </em>.” Alyssa gasps, already gathering her towel robe. “This was thirty entire seconds I could have spent in the shower.” She stands with the robe balled into her arms, and Emma laughs until she disappears into the bathroom. </p><p>She makes quick work of the room service order, and walks into the adjoining living area to see what’s available on demand on their television. She spends twenty minutes scrolling before deciding she wants to wait for Alyssa’s opinion anyway, so she turns on the weather channel and mutes it. A staffer arrives to take Penny on her nightly walk, and the dog trots out happily. Emma smiles after her fondly. </p><p>Alyssa has finally emerged from her steamy retreat, and she immediately suggests they watch National Treasure, much to Emma’s delight. There’s a knock on the door, and Emma gets up to answer it, as Alyssa is still in her fluffy robe from the shower. </p><p>It’s their room service, and Emma stands to the side to let the waiter pass. He half bows to her, and she tilts her head, the motion seeming out of place. He rolls the cart into the living room, and takes the lids off the dishes, revealing their dinner underneath. Emma relaxes. Just another weirdly formal hotel employee. Not a murderer. </p><p>And then she sees the butt of a gun peeking out from a shoulder holster, hidden under his jacket.</p><p>As soon as the glint of metal catches her eyes she leaps into action, full-body tackling the man to the floor.</p><p>“Emma?” Alyssa asks, frantic.</p><p>“Call- police-” Emma grunts as she attempts to pin the man but he continues to evade her. The pair grapple on the ground for several long seconds, each trying to win the upper hand. The man manages to get the gun out of the holster but Emma kicks it out of his hand, and it slides across the floor. Alyssa screams.</p><p>The assailant elbows Emma in the nose and she falls back, momentarily disoriented. He leaps up to run towards where the gun has gone and Emma throws herself into a standing position to bolt after him. </p><p>He bends to reach for the gun when Emma slams him into the nearest wall, twisting his arm uncomfortably as she tries to lock her knees to keep him from pushing her back. He tries to angle his free arm to punch at Emma’s head, so she twists that arm too. He lets out an uncomfortable cry. She twists harder, and kicks the gun farther away.</p><p>She can hear Alyssa hang up with the police when the man kicks her shin, hard, and Emma twists in pain. He takes advantage of her momentary distraction to punch her in the jaw. She stumbles backward, giving him enough time to pull a switchblade out of his pocket. </p><p>“Looks like I’m up a weapon,” he taunts.</p><p>Emma snorts humorlessly. “Please,” she says dangerously. “I’m a Marine. I <em> am </em> the weapon.”</p><p>They shift in place steadily, like boxers waiting for the starting bell. Emma can’t see Alyssa anywhere, and has never been more glad to not lay eyes on her in her life. If she’s not here, that means she’s safe. </p><p>The man finally tires of the dance and stabs forward with the knife, giving Emma the opportunity to disarm him again. She knocks the knife to the ground and uses his motion to throw him face down next to it, scrambling on top of him to put him in a choke hold. He scratches repeatedly at her arms, trying to get her to release, but she doesn’t budge, and he eventually goes limp in her arms. </p><p>She’s off of him in a minute, throwing the door open and shouting for Greg and Nick. They come running into the room, closely followed by Shelby and Kaylee. </p><p>“Get this piece of shit out of my sight.” Emma directs Nick and Greg, who rush to pick the man up. “And after I’m done with him, I’m going to rip each of you a new asshole for letting him get that close to Alyssa.”</p><p>They leave the room, hoisting the limp assailant between them, and Shelby follows behind them after a quick glance at Emma. Emma takes a second to breathe, and turns to Kaylee. She rubs the back of her hand under her nose distractedly, noticing with surprise that it comes back bloody. Alyssa gets up from where she had been hiding behind the couch, looking as scared as Emma felt.</p><p>“Can you stay with Alyssa? I need to go deal with him.” Emma implores Kaylee. </p><p>She waits for Kaylee to nod before she runs out of the room after Shelby. </p><p> </p><p>She barges into Nick and Greg’s room and pulls the first person she sees to the side to begin her rampage. She opens her mouth to berate Nick but notices the bruise forming on his temple.</p><p>“Explain.” She says shortly, pointing to it. </p><p>“I was hit from the side room where the ice dispenser is. I separated from Greg to do our hourly floor sweep and he came to check on me after I had been gone too long. I’m guessing that’s when this guy was able to sneak in.”</p><p>Emma pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration and winces, letting go of the sore area immediately. </p><p>“Where is he?” She asks instead, and Nick wordlessly points to the pop-up office cubicle in the corner of their room.</p><p>Greg stands in the cubicle silently, arms crossed, glaring down at the man who had finally woken up. Greg has produced zip-ties from somewhere so the man’s legs were tied to the legs of the chair, and his arms were zip-tied behind it.</p><p>“As we have already determined,” Emma declares as she enters the room, “I can overpower you in a fight. And that was before these two security guards joined me.” She jabs her chin in Greg’s direction. “So you can either start talking and say who you work for, or I can start <em> making </em> you talk.”</p><p>The man leans back in the chair, and Emma wants nothing more than to wipe the smarmy expression off his face. “Why would I talk to you? You’re not a cop.”</p><p>Emma leans in and places her thumb firmly on his jugular. “You’re right, I’m not a cop. Although you might wish I was. I know about a dozen ways I could kill you with only my thumb on your neck. I really wouldn’t push it if I were you.” The man swallows, and Emma removes her thumb. She places both hands on the tabletop in front of her and leans in, snarling. </p><p>“<em> Who do you work for? </em>”</p><p>The man is silent for a long moment, before sighing loudly. “It’s not so much a “who” as it is a “what” that I work for.” He smirks. “Although if you think I’m the worst, you and your dyke girlfriend have another thing co-”</p><p>Before she can even think about it, Emma’s fist connects loudly with his face. He swears and Emma reels back to punch him again before she is grabbed by Greg and bodied out of the small room. </p><p>“That’s enough.” Greg says calmly. Emma seethes. “We don’t want any assault charges. You’re a civilian and that’s why we might be able to get away with this, but if you punch him more than once you could be arrested.”</p><p>Emma makes eye contact with Shelby, who nods in agreement even as she shoots an approving smile at Emma. Emma forces herself to calm down. Greg is right. No one knows that Emma is on the payroll except for Alyssa and Shelby. </p><p>Oh no. Alyssa. She needs to go check on her immediately. </p><p>“Thanks for punching that asshole.” Shelby says as she walks Emma to the door. “I’ve been wanting to since I laid eyes on him.”</p><p>Emma gives her a curt nod, already walking rapidly down the hallway back to her and Alyssa’s room. </p><p>She opens the door quietly to see that Alyssa is sitting on the couch with Kaylee, softly crying. Alyssa looks up at the sound of the door closing. </p><p>“Emma?” </p><p>She’s on her feet in a moment, rushing into Emma’s now-outstretched arms.</p><p>“I was so worried.” They both say at the same time, and they laugh. Emma pulls back from the hug to wipe Alyssa’s tears away with her thumbs. Emma lets them linger on Alyssa’s cheeks, then pulls her in quickly to give her a kiss on the forehead. Alyssa relishes in the safety she feels in Emma’s arms, and hugs her around the waist. </p><p>“Emma I thought- I thought you-”</p><p>“I know, I know.” She reassures, pressing another kiss into her forehead, “but I’m here. I’m safe. So are you. I’ve got you.”</p><p>She glances between Alyssa’s eyes as if trying to convey her reassurance directly into them. After days of little to no eye contact, this much sustained at once makes Alyssa’s cheeks darken imperceptibly. Her eyes dart away from Emma’s, landing on her face instead, where a bruise is beginning to form out from the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Emma, your face.” Alyssa says, furrowing her brow. Her hand raises and she moves it as if to run a thumb across the bruise, but changes her mind at the last moment. She instead places a feather-light kiss on Emma’s rapidly-darkening cheekbone. Emma’s eyes flutter briefly.</p><p>“Let’s go lie down.” Emma suggests, and Kaylee takes her leave. Emma pads after her, locking both the deadbolt and the door catch, and returns to Alyssa who is still standing there, looking after her helplessly. Emma gently tugs her into their room and puts the television on the first movie that she finds. She pulls Alyssa onto the bed and the brunette buries her face into Emma’s neck. Penny, back from her walk, jumps onto the bed to lay her length next to Alyssa. After such a long, harrowing day, Alyssa falls asleep quickly. </p><p>Emma stays awake, making sure Alyssa remains safe. She untangles the knots in Alyssa’s hair as the woman sleeps, hopeful to provide some act of service towards her that Alyssa can wake up to in the morning. That way, maybe this invasion won’t be the first thing that crosses her mind.</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Their days return mostly to normal after that.</p><p>Emma stays glued to her side, and Alyssa is grateful even when it annoys her. </p><p>“You don’t have to come into the bathroom with me.” Alyssa implores, but Emma shakes her head.</p><p>“What if someone is waiting in the stall next to you? I don’t want to even take the chance, Alyssa.”</p><p>Alyssa beams fondly at her. “You’re sweet. I’ll be fine. Boundaries, darling.” She stretches to press a quick kiss to Emma’s cheek, and takes advantage of Emma’s momentarily glazed-over expression to dart into the bathroom, locking the door before she can come to.</p><p>“I think we removed that word from our vocabulary a while ago.” Emma mutters under her breath. </p><p>Their nights, however, couldn’t be more different.</p><p>Neither was quite sure when it happened, but Alyssa now slept wrapped in Emma’s arms. Emma wasn’t sleeping much at all, but when she did, she had to be holding Alyssa. They have spent the last five nights holding each other in their sleep.</p><p>Alyssa’s phone rings while Emma is getting their pizza at the front door. </p><p>“Hey mom,” she answers on the first ring, “boy am I glad to hear from you.”</p><p>“Everything alright, sweetie?” Veronica’s voice drips worry across the miles. Alyssa smiles. </p><p>“Yeah mom, I’m okay.” She shifts at the slight lie. “I’m excited to see you on Saturday!”</p><p>“Two more sleeps.” Her mom says cheerfully, and the expression from her childhood makes Alyssa’s eyes well with tears. </p><p>“Alyssa? Sweetie?” Veronica says after Alyssa is silent a moment too long. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m here mom.” Emma walks into the room then, waving the pizza box triumphantly. “Actually, can I call you right back?”</p><p>Her mom agrees and she hangs up swiftly. Emma is eyeing her, folded slice of pizza in one hand. </p><p>“Everything alright?” Emma questions, dangling the point end into her mouth.</p><p>“Come home with me.”</p><p>Emma chokes.</p><p>Alyssa rolls her eyes. “Not like that. I meant over the break. A week is a long time, and I… you…” she takes a breath, “you make me feel safe.”</p><p>Emma swallows her bite slowly. </p><p>“Of course,” she answers eventually, “of course I will. Although I had been excited to see my grandma, you are more- your safety is more important to me.” Emma says, steering carefully around the almost-reveal.</p><p>“Your grandmother is welcome to come stay with us.” Alyssa urges. “I wouldn’t want you to miss out on seeing her.”</p><p>Emma smiles at her. “I’d like that a lot, ‘Lys. Thanks.”</p><p>Alyssa nods with a smile, and picks up her phone without a word. </p><p>“Hey mom? I have a favor to ask you.”</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Emma lifts the suitcases out of the trunk of their rental car and Alyssa shuts the trunk behind her. She tries not to stare at Emma’s biceps flexing against her t-shirt sleeves, holding their suitcases as if they weigh nothing, but Emma’s smirk lets her know she’s being every bit as obvious as she thinks she is. </p><p>She’s saved from any smart Emma comments by her mother opening the front door.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Alyssa </em>.” Her mom says, and Alyssa bolts up the porch steps to fall into her embrace. </p><p>“I really missed you, mom.” She says after a minute, a watery smile stretched across her face. </p><p>“I missed you too, sweetie.” Veronica says with a sniffle. She pulls back and wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and both Greenes chuckle. </p><p>Emma sets the bag in her right hand down and discreetly wipes her hand on her jeans. Alyssa catches the motion, but Veronica doesn’t, and she turns to Emma with a smile. </p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Greene, Alyssa has told me so much about you.” Emma says, holding out her hand for Veronica to shake. She does so, and gives Emma a quick once-over.</p><p>“So you’re the Marine, I take it.” Veronica says, still shaking Emma’s hand. “My father-in-law was a Marine, god rest his soul. He was a bastard of a man.”</p><p>Emma barks out a surprised laugh, and Alyssa smiles at her warmly. </p><p>“Well come on in, girls.” Veronica beckons them inside. Alyssa kicks her shoes off at the door, so Emma follows suit. “Alyssa, you’ll be in your old room. I’m sure you remember the way- I’ll let you two get settled. Betsy called and said she should be here in twenty, and dinner should be ready by then. So go, unpack!” Veronica shoos them up the stairs, and Emma follows Alyssa all the way into the woman’s childhood bedroom.</p><p>“Okay so… I didn’t think this far into you staying with me.” Alyssa says worriedly as she flips on the bedroom light. </p><p>Emma lets out a sigh of relief at the bed. “Oh good, it’s a queen, I was worried it would be a twin. It’s not a big deal, we’ve basically been sharing a bed for a month anyway.”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant.” Alyssa grimaces, and her eyes dart to the far wall in the room. Emma follows her gaze, and she gasps. </p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Alyssa groans, and Emma chortles. </p><p>“But how <em> can </em> I when Dianna Agron is staring at me with bedroom eyes?” She says dramatically, waving a suitcase at the giant poster on Alyssa’s wall. “I didn’t know you had a Glee phase.”</p><p>“<em> Everyone </em> had a Glee phase, you bully,” Alyssa explains, much to Emma’s delight, “and have you seen her? Of <em> course </em> teenage me was thirsting after her, I’m <em> gay </em>.”</p><p>“So you’d say you like blondes, then? Good to know, good to know.” Emma muses, dodging Alyssa’s swat with a grin. She places both suitcases on the bed next to Penny and makes her way over to Alyssa’s bookshelf as Alyssa begins to unpack. </p><p>“You have some <em> gems </em>here, Alyssa.” Emma announces as she plops down criss-cross applesauce in front of the shelves. Alyssa smiles at her fondly as Emma plucks a random book off the shelf.</p><p>“Why does it not surprise me that you have <em> Macbeth </em> .” Emma says with a snort, “you <em> nerd. </em>”</p><p>“It was for a class, you <em> ass </em>.” Alyssa defends, throwing a balled-up pair of socks from her suitcase at Emma’s head.</p><p>Emma squeals and ducks as Alyssa raises another pair of socks threateningly.</p><p>When she’s sure Alyssa isn’t going to throw a projectile at her again, she catches her eye and clears her throat. Alyssa squints suspiciously at her as she opens to a random page and begins to read aloud.</p><p>“THEN YIELD THEE, COWARD,” Emma roars in the worst guess at a Scottish accent that Alyssa’s ever heard, and Alyssa’s mouth drops open, “AND LIVE TO BE THE SHOW AND GAZE OF TH’ TIME.” Alyssa has to drop the clothes in her hands to hold her stomach, where she is bent over from laughing so hard. “We’ll have thee, as our rarer monsters are, painted upon a pole and UNDERWRIT, “Here may you see the TYRANT!”</p><p>Emma mock bows from her seated position, and Alyssa cheers and claps for the performance, wiping tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“Absolutely inspired.” She simpers, and Emma grins.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you.” She puts the play back on the shelf, perusing for her next victim.</p><p>“God it is <em> so </em> weird that you have this.” She declares, hoisting the Nancy Drew book off the shelf.</p><p>“Hey, those books are <em> classics </em>.” Alyssa says, smiling as she returns to sorting her clothes into piles out of her luggage.</p><p>“Oh they absolutely are, I’m just wondering what kind of person only owns <em> one </em> Nancy Drew book. You either own none or you own thirty, there is no in between. And it’s not even the first book! What kind of monster only owns the <em> second </em> book in a series?” She gasps dramatically. “I <em> knew </em> you were too good to be true. You’re a serial killer, aren’t you? <em> Admit it! </em>” She raises her voice a notch, “Gran??? Can you come get me, I think I’m about to be serial killed!”</p><p>This earns Emma a t-shirt to the face, which she accepts gleefully, since it results in Alyssa’s booming laughter.</p><p>“I really can’t take you anywhere, can I?” Alyssa cajoles, and Emma gasps.</p><p>“Well that’s just rude, isn’t it, Penny?” Penny tilts her head at Emma, and Emma nods solemnly. “I know, I think she should too.” She looks at Alyssa seriously. “Penny thinks you should apologize.”</p><p>Alyssa rolls her eyes fondly, walking over to Emma placatingly. “Will a kiss make it better?”</p><p>Emma tries not to nod too quickly.</p><p>Alyssa stares at Emma’s mouth for a long moment before continuing her walk past Emma’s seated position. She kneels in front of Penny and kisses her on the head.</p><p>“I am <em> so </em> sorry, Penny. Will you ever forgive me?” </p><p>Penny lets out a soft bark and Alyssa turns back, triumphant.</p><p>Emma glares at Penny for her betrayal as Alyssa saunters back to the bed to finish her unpacking.</p><p>Emma waits a beat, thinking. “How do we feel about 1940s announcers?”</p><p>Alyssa eyes her suspiciously. “Nice try, I’m not going to encourage you.”</p><p>Emma grins at her. “Too late!” She flips open <em> The Hidden Staircase </em> and reads cheerfully.</p><p>“You say Willie Wharton was seen in River Heights down by the River?” Nancy asked unbelievingly.” </p><p>Emma wiggles her eyebrows at Alyssa, who hides her laughter at the ridiculous voice behind her hand.</p><p>Emma continues, to Alyssa’s increasing amusement, “Yes,” Hannah replied. “I learned it from our postman, Mr. Ritter, who is one of the people who sold property to the railroad. As you know, Nancy, Mr. Ritter is very honest and reliable. Well, he said he’d heard some of the property owners were trying to horn in on this deal of Willie Wharton’s for getting more money. But Mr. Ritter wouldn’t have a thing to do with it- calls it a <em> holdup </em>!”</p><p>Emma slams the book shut with a flourish and Alyssa lets out a peal of laughter. Emma plucks another book from the shelf and Alyssa’s laughter dies on her face.</p><p>“Oh Emma, <em> no </em>.”</p><p>Emma glances at the book she had pulled and finds herself holding a poetry book. She raises an eyebrow in Alyssa’s direction.</p><p>“God only knows what sappy thing I marked when I was seventeen, please <em> spare me </em>.” Alyssa pleads. A cheshire grin spreads across Emma’s face.</p><p>“No.” Alyssa implores.</p><p>“Oh, I think <em> yes. </em>” Emma says as she flips to the page with a tab sticking out of it. Alyssa races around the bed and tackles her, trying desperately to get the book out of Emma’s hand even as both women giggle hysterically.</p><p>Emma adopts a thundering, powerful voice like Gandalf’s on the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm, speaking while lying down where Alyssa had tackled her, and holding the book where Alyssa can’t reach it. “TAKE BREAD AWAY FROM ME, IF YOU WISH, TAKE AIR AWAY, BUT DO NOT…” She trails off as she reads the rest of the line, finishing it in her own shaking voice. “Do not take from me your laughter.”</p><p>Alyssa’s gleeful expression slips right off her face. She sits upright slowly, sensing the seriousness of the moment, and Emma mimics the action.</p><p>“Keep going.” Alyssa implores, clearly recognizing the poem, and Emma swallows and restarts the poem from the top.</p><p>“Take bread away from me, if you wish,</p><p>take air away, but </p><p>do not take from me your laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Do not take away the rose,</p><p>the lance flower that you pluck,</p><p>the water that suddenly</p><p>bursts forth in joy,</p><p>the sudden wave</p><p>of silver born in you.</p><p> </p><p>My struggle is harsh and I come back</p><p>with eyes tired</p><p>at times from having seen</p><p>the unchanging earth,</p><p>but when your laughter enters</p><p>it rises to the sky seeking me</p><p>and it opens for me all</p><p>the doors of life.</p><p> </p><p>My love, in the darkest</p><p>hour your laughter</p><p>opens, and if suddenly</p><p>you see my blood staining</p><p>the stones of the street,</p><p>laugh, because your laughter</p><p>will be for my hands</p><p>like a fresh sword.</p><p> </p><p>Next to the sea in the autumn,</p><p>your laughter must raise</p><p>its foamy cascade,</p><p>and in the spring, love,</p><p>I want your laughter like</p><p>the flower I was waiting for,</p><p>the blue flower, the rose</p><p>of my echoing country.</p><p> </p><p>Laugh at the night,</p><p>at the day, at the moon,</p><p>laugh at the twisted</p><p>streets of the island,</p><p>laugh at this clumsy</p><p>boy who loves you,</p><p>but when I open</p><p>my eyes and close them,</p><p>when my steps go,</p><p>when my steps return,</p><p>deny me bread, air,</p><p>light, spring,</p><p>but never your laughter</p><p>for I would die.”</p><p>Emma swallows and returns the book to the shelf. Neither woman speaks for a long moment. </p><p>“Fuck it.” Alyssa finally speaks. Emma raises an eyebrow and Alyssa bites her bottom lip. </p><p>“I want- I want to make you laugh, Emma. When the day is hard and you can’t get out of your head all I want is to make you smile. And I- fuck, I want to kiss you all the time. So badly. Can we- just for this week, I don’t want it to be a lie.” She looks into Emma’s eyes, and her pleading expression almost breaks Emma’s heart.</p><p>“I want to be with you, Emma, just for a week. I know we haven’t talked about it, and that’s fine, but I just want to know. I need to know what it’s… what it’s like. I’m so tired of pretending you don’t affect me.”</p><p>“Just one week.” Emma says, drawing close enough to nuzzle her nose into Alyssa’s temple. “We’re just going to get it out of our systems and then we’ll go back to normal.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Alyssa whispers breathlessly, raising her hand to scratch the hairs at the base of Emma’s neck, “back to normal by next Monday.”</p><p>Emma’s gaze is fixed on Alyssa’s lips. “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay.” Alyssa states. They are so close that their lips brush against each other as they breathe. Alyssa closes her eyes and starts to lean in, but they’re interrupted by Veronica yelling “girls, dinner!” up the stairs to them.</p><p>They stay still, breathing heavily, their foreheads touching. </p><p>“Maybe just a quick-” Alyssa says, but Emma shakes her head. </p><p>“If I start kissing you right now, I will not be stopping for dinner.”</p><p>Alyssa shudders, and stands to lead Emma down the stairs by the hand. </p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>“Want to watch a movie?” Emma suggests while their backs are turned to each other, changing into their pajamas. </p><p>“Sure,” Alyssa responds, “maybe we can break out my DVD collection.”</p><p>Emma snorts and turns, but Alyssa hasn’t quite finished pulling the shirt over her shoulders. Emma watches helplessly as the smooth skin of her back disappears, inch by inch. She swallows against a sandpaper throat.</p><p>Penny was curled up on her dog bed, and Emma smiles at her soft snoring, grateful for the distraction.</p><p>“Alright let’s see… we have Legally Blonde, but we watched that a few days ago… we have The Green Mile, but I’m not really in the mood to cry tonight… hmm.” Alyssa crouches in front of her DVD collection, trying to decide their movie. Emma was studiously looking anywhere other than Alyssa, who was casually doing a deep squat in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Oh <em> that’s </em> where this went to,” Alyssa says, waving a disc in the air, “I’ve been looking for this for <em> ages </em> , figures I left it here. Ever seen <em> Professor Marsden and the Wonder Women </em>?”</p><p>Emma shakes her head, and Alyssa grins triumphantly. </p><p>“Excellent, I’ll be inducting you into the club tonight then. Hope you’re ready for some gay ass longing!” Alyssa says gleefully as she pulls a dusty old laptop from under the bed. They have to wait a few minutes for it to charge since it’s been dead for so long, but Alyssa eventually pops the movie in and slides under the covers, her leg pressed up tight against Emma’s. </p><p>As the movie progresses, Emma becomes further and further enthralled with it. At the first major love confession and kiss, she gasps and grasps Alyssa’s hand. Alyssa runs a comforting thumb over her knuckles. </p><p>Emma doesn’t let go of her hand, and Alyssa is more than happy to keep their fingers entwined, so they remain holding hands until the turning point of the movie. The older woman kisses the younger one, and Emma squirms as she whimpers on the screen. </p><p>“You alright there, Emma?” Alyssa asks, playfully setting a hand on the woman’s thigh. At Emma’s sharp intake of breath, Alyssa glances at her face to find her pupils completely blown.</p><p>“Alyssa, I-” Emma starts, but her words choke and die in her throat no matter how desperately she tries to force them out. </p><p>Alyssa, thankfully, knows exactly what she means. </p><p>She presses pause on the movie and swings a leg between Emma’s, tilting her face with both hands to lean into a kiss.</p><p>The kiss starts off wildly passionate, all tongues, teeth, and hands threading roughly into fistfuls of hair. </p><p>Now that they’re finally kissing the way they’ve both been longing to, they can’t seem to get enough of each other- hands wandering, desperately fisting handfuls of shirts as they try to kiss themselves into oblivion. </p><p>After a few minutes, their kisses calm down, turning softer as they melt into each other. Once desperate hands turn exploratory, trying to learn every part of each other. A steady thrum builds between them, beating in sync with their hearts. Emma can hear her heart echoing in her eardrums. Alyssa knows she will do everything she can to keep this beautiful, scarred girl in her arms as long as she can.</p><p>They stay like that for hours, trading kisses as if they were secrets, willingly given and shared with the one person they could trust with them. They kiss for so long that eventually they both nearly fall asleep like that, still trading kisses sleepily back and forth. More often than not they have to stop and try again, since they are smiling too big to press their lips together properly.</p><p>Emma is the one to pull away first, although she clearly does so with great regret.</p><p>“Let me take you out tomorrow night.” She whispers, and presses a kiss to the top of Alyssa’s nose, unable to help herself. Alyssa giggles.</p><p>“Nice try, Romeo, but I have plans for <em> you </em> tomorrow night.” Alyssa says suggestively, and Emma gulps. “I’ll let you plan the next date though, if you want.”</p><p>“Oh trust me, I want.” Emma says, voice thick and scratchy from arousal. “I want…” she kisses Alyssa’s cheek- “I want….” she trails kisses down Alyssa’s neck- “I <em> want </em> you. I want everything with you. If this is the only week we get then I’m going to worship the fuck out of you, Alyssa Greene.” She kisses her on the lips again, and Alyssa whimpers at her words. </p><p>“But I’m going to do this right.” Emma says, breaking away one last time. “You deserve the world, and that means I will hold off on what I want in order to give it to you.”</p><p>Alyssa runs her hands through Emma’s short hair and sighs, kissing her again.</p><p>“Okay, Emma. Okay.”</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Emma is woken up by Alyssa pressing kisses all over her face. </p><p>“Morning.” She yawns, and Alyssa giggles.</p><p>“Good morning. I hope you’re ready to get up soon, because our day is going to start pretty early. Let’s go downstairs and get coffee before we leave.” Alyssa implores. Emma cracks an eyelid. </p><p>“An early day? Is that so?” Emma asks, and Alyssa nods seriously. </p><p>“Yeah. I hear you have an amazing date with your temporary girlfriend.” She says, and Emma raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“Mmm, know what else I could be doing with my temporary girlfriend?” Emma asks, but doesn’t wait for a response before flipping Alyssa over onto her back. Emma pins Alyssa’s hands above her head on the mattress and lowers herself to kiss the woman underneath her. Emma has Alyssa’s wrists thoroughly pinned, and Alyssa writhes, desperate to put her hands on the woman above her. </p><p>“Ah ah ah,” Emma berates playfully, “haven’t you ever been told that patience is a virtue, Senator?”</p><p>Alyssa glares and Emma laughs heartily. Emma kisses the grump right off of Alyssa’s face, laughing when Alyssa melts into her touch immediately.</p><p>“Haven’t you ever been told that teasing people is <em> rude </em>, Sergeant?” Alyssa says through narrowed eyes as soon as Emma breaks their kiss.</p><p>“If you think this is me teasing you then honey, you got a big storm coming.” Emma cajoles, eyes twinkling in amusement. Alyssa groans.</p><p>“Come on, babe, we have to go downstairs for coffee!” Emma announces as she rolls off of Alyssa. “You remember, the whole reason you came up here?”</p><p>She pads out the door, Penny on her heels, and Alyssa flops back down on the bed.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.<br/><br/></p><p>Betsy is downstairs, reading the newspaper, when Emma returns from walking Penny. </p><p>“Hi Gran!” Emma greets warmly, kissing Betsy on the cheek before enveloping her in a hug. “I missed you so much.”</p><p>“We saw each other last night, but I’ve missed you too, sweet pea.” Betsy says, humming softly. “Don’t stay away this long again, Emma Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Emma agrees sheepishly. </p><p>Betsy eyes her. “Good. Now if you want, there’s plenty of coffee next to the stove, help yourself.”</p><p>Emma pads over to make her first cup as Alyssa comes down the stairs, fully dressed for the day. She’s wearing jeans and a plain baby blue t-shirt. Emma doesn’t think she’s ever seen her in jeans before, or had this much difficulty catching her breath. </p><p>Emma silently makes Alyssa a cup next, handing it to her with a smile when she arrives next to Emma. The blonde hands it to her and she gives Emma a kiss in thanks. </p><p>“Ah, young love.” Betsy says, and both girls jump apart and blush. “Oh, don’t stop on my account, lovebirds!”</p><p>“But <em> do </em> stop on my account.” Veronica teases, wheeling into the room. “Good morning, girls.”</p><p>They greet her and Veronica takes a seat across from them at the table. </p><p>“Any big plans for the day?” Emma asks conversationally, and Alyssa beams at her fondly. </p><p>“As a matter of fact, we have a full day planned.” Betsy says proudly, “starting with some shopping at the outlet around 3, then dinner and a show! It will be quite the girls day.”</p><p>“Yes, so don’t wait up for us, dears.” Veronica states, and all four women laugh. </p><p>“That sounds like a ton of fun, I’m glad you ladies will be able to enjoy yourself. We’ll just have to spend the day catching up tomorrow, since we both have big plans for today!”</p><p>“What a great idea,” Veronica says, “that will give me plenty of time to get to know you, Emma.”</p><p>Emma swallows a little harshly. “You got it, boss.” She says with a smile. Alyssa places a hand on her knee and squeezes reassuringly. Emma’s hand meets hers, and their fingers entwine effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma holds the front door to the diner open for Alyssa, who smiles warmly at the action. Emma follows her inside dutifully, plopping down in the booth across from her. </p><p>A blonde waitress walks up to the table, fishing her order pad out of the apron tied at her waist. “Welcome to Angie’s Diner, I’m Angie. Can I get you some- <em> Alyssa Greene </em>?”</p><p>Alyssa grins. “Hi Angie.”</p><p>Angie practically throws her order pad onto the table, earlier decorum forgotten, and Alyssa shoots up immediately to fall into the older woman’s embrace. </p><p>“I have missed you so much, girl.” Angie says, squeezing Alyssa in her arms. Alyssa squeezes her right back, and when she pulls away her eyes are misty. Emma smiles at her, and she smiles back.</p><p>“Are you gonna introduce me?” Angie teases Alyssa, who’s cheeks darken. </p><p>“Angie, this is Emma, my… girlfriend. Emma, this is Angie, owner of the diner and one of my dearest friends here.”</p><p>Emma shakes Angie’s hand, and Angie raises a playful eyebrow. </p><p>“That’s quite the sleeve of tats you got there.” </p><p>Emma grins. “Thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>Angie turns to Alyssa with her eyebrow raised this time, and Alyssa shrugs. “Military.”</p><p>Emma laughs and Angie takes her pad back. “I gotta go check on some folks over there, but I’ll be right back to take your orders, okay darlins?”</p><p>She walks away and they open the menus in front of them.</p><p>“Okay, the only thing you absolutely <em> have </em>to get is a milkshake.” Alyssa declares. Emma cocks her head, a curious smile on her face.</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>Alyssa nods. “Oh yes, it’s non-negotiable. I know we’re here for breakfast, but just trust me on this. No girlfriend of mine will miss out on the full Angie’s Diner experience.”</p><p>Emma says nothing, continuing to pour over her menu, but the corners of her mouth twitch. Alyssa grins in response. <br/><br/></p><p>“God, you were right, I’ll be thinking about that milkshake for the rest of my life.” Emma groans as they walk on the empty sidewalk, hand in hand. </p><p>“I know, right,” Alyssa agrees happily, taking a quick sip of her to-go coffee, “I swear the secret ingredient must be crack because I’m addicted to them.”</p><p>Emma laughs heartily, and their hands start to swing between them. Emma looks at them for a moment before wrenching her eyes away. </p><p>“Where to now?” She asks casually, and Alyssa smiles. </p><p>“I wanted to walk past my old high school before heading to the park. I’m trying to show you all my old haunts.” She says with a winning smile, and Emma wants nothing more than to kiss her. She gasps softly.</p><p>“Em?” Alyssa asks, concerned.</p><p>“Do our new rules mean I can kiss you whenever I want?” Emma rushes breathlessly.</p><p>Alyssa sucks in a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alyssa says, blinking slowly, “I think it does.”</p><p>“Cool.” Emma states, and the pair continue their walk. Thirty seconds pass before Emma stops once more. </p><p>“Hey, Alyssa?”</p><p>Alyssa turns, eyes twinkling.</p><p>Emma cups Alyssa’s face with both her hands and kisses her gently on the lips. Alyssa brings her hand up to scratch at the base of Emma’s neck, content to trade sweet, soft kisses.</p><p>Alyssa pulls back and rests her forehead against Emma’s. “You know, there was a long time where I didn’t think I’d ever get to do this. Kiss a woman in the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight, in my hometown. It’s… a bit overwhelming, honestly.”</p><p>Emma kisses her on the forehead and pulls her into a tight hug. Alyssa relaxes into her embrace, tucking her face into Emma’s neck. </p><p>“I know what you mean.” Emma says, rubbing Alyssa’s back comfortingly. She kisses Alyssa’s forehead again, and Alyssa sighs happily. </p><p>They stand there for a minute longer, and when Alyssa pulls back, she takes Emma’s hand and kisses the back of it before continuing on their path. Emma blushes darker than a tomato, and Alyssa grins happily.</p><p>A few minutes later, the small school comes into view. </p><p>“Isn’t it great?” Alyssa asks. It looks like any other school to Emma, but one look at Alyssa’s misty eyes and she nods vigorously. Alyssa smiles at her warmly, leading her by the hand onto school property.</p><p>“Uuuhhh… is this allowed?” Emma glances around worriedly, “won’t we get in trouble?”</p><p>“What are they gonna do, revoke my high school diploma?” Alyssa snorts, and Emma softens into a laugh. “Besides, don’t worry, the principal and I go way back.”</p><p>They walk close to a honeysuckle bush and Alyssa pauses when they reach it. “Have you ever had a honeysuckle?”</p><p>“What, like, have I eaten it?” Emma asks, bewildered. “You can just… eat this whole ass flower?”</p><p>Alyssa snorts. “Okay so I’m taking that as a no. Let me teach you the ways of the force, young padawan. Grab a flower and keep the green part near the base intact.” Emma plucks a flower and waits for Alyssa to continue. “Okay now I’m gonna explain it and then demonstrate it, since the motion has to be fast, and then you can try, okay? Alright you’re going to ever so gently pull the stem away from the flower and a white string will come out. Put the string in your mouth and suck the nectar off of it- it’s delicious, trust me. Don’t eat the string, just the nectar from it. Okay, ready?” Alyssa eyes Emma, and then completes the motions she had just described fluidly. Emma watches and then completes the motion herself, letting out a surprised hum at the new taste on her tongue. </p><p>“I know, right?” Alyssa says as she discards the flower on the ground. “I can’t even tell you how many times I did this when I was growing up here.” She plucks another one and drinks more nectar, and Emma follows suit. </p><p>“I can’t believe I’ve never done this before.” Emma says, bewildered. Alyssa smiles warmly. </p><p>“I had a feeling you may not have. You don’t strike me as the type to stick random plants in their mouth for fun.”</p><p>Emma was silent for a moment. “Do you still do that, because we may need to have a talk…”</p><p>“Ha ha ha.” Alyssa laughs sarcastically, and Emma grins. Alyssa worries her bottom lip between her teeth. “I know it may seem cheesy but… I wanted to take you all the places I wished I had a girlfriend to show when I was growing up. It only made sense that this would be the first stop after the diner.”</p><p>Alyssa looks down bashfully, but Emma steps closer, gulping. In the early afternoon summer sun, Alyssa practically glows. She’s surrounded by a halo of honeysuckle, giving Emma visions of the goddess Demeter, and Emma is helpless to do anything but close the last few inches between them and press her lips to Alyssa’s.</p><p>Their mouths are sweet, tasting the honeysuckle first on their lips and then the coffee from their walk as they deepen the kiss further. Emma gently pushes Alyssa back into the chain link fence the honeysuckle is growing upon, and the brunette grabs a fistful of Emma’s hair and keeps her close. The scent of honeysuckles surround them, bathing them in their sweet perfume. They kiss each other slowly, patiently, breathing each other in and relishing at the taste of each other. Alyssa makes soft little noises when Emma runs her tongue just like <em> that </em>, and Emma feels like she swallowed the sun. She can feel the tingling all the way down to her toes. </p><p>Emma slips her hand under Alyssa’s shirt to touch the skin of her hip, and Alyssa pulls away, regrettably.</p><p>“Not here, Emma, it’s too public.” She says sadly. “I know just the spot, and we can go there after lunch. Hopefully I’ll be able to wait that long, because all I want to do right now is put my hands on you.” Emma groans and rests her forehead against Alyssa’s collarbone. </p><p>“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma doesn’t know if she’s ever eaten a meal as quickly as she ate lunch. </p><p>She and Alyssa play checkers on the boards in the cafe to at least make the appearance of normalcy, but the moment they’re both finished, it’s up and out the door. </p><p>“So, where to next?” Emma asks playfully, and Alyssa shoots her a look. Both women grin, and Alyssa leads them down a well-groomed alleyway next to the cafe. </p><p>It’s narrow and abandoned, but a mural is painted across one of the walls to show that it’s a frequent passageway for the town. Alyssa tugs her halfway down the alleyway before turning to push Emma backwards with a playful smile. </p><p>“This is private enough.” She explains, backing Emma into the wall. Emma lets out a delighted laugh before it’s swallowed by Alyssa’s mouth. </p><p>Gone are the sweet, soft kisses from earlier. Heavy, hot kisses take their place as Alyssa maneuvers her thigh into the empty space between Emma’s, and both women groan. Emma works her hands under Alyssa’s shirt once more. The slide of her tongue and the touch of her hands are an intoxicating combination for Alyssa, who moans into Emma’s mouth at the actions. </p><p>“Time?” She asks as she pulls back, placing kisses down the column of Emma’s throat.</p><p>Emma dizzily checks her watch. “3:15.” She pauses, blinking. “It’s after three. My gran and your mom should be shopping by now.”</p><p>“You read my mind.” Alyssa says, pressing a last kiss to Emma’s lips. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>By the time they made it home, Emma and Alyssa can’t keep their hands off each other. Alyssa has to pause to unlock her mother’s front door, but as soon as she does, she turns to jump onto Emma, hooking her legs around the other woman’s waist. Emma carries her with ease through the doorway, and Alyssa begins the onslaught of kisses on Emma’s lips. </p><p>Neither girl catches Veronica and Betsy standing in the kitchen with their purses on, mouths agape. </p><p>Emma shuts the door with her one free hand, using the other to grope blindly as she carries Alyssa up the stairs with a single hand. </p><p>“Penny, <em> liggen. </em>” Emma pauses in her quest to command, and Penny curls up at the base of the stairs. </p><p>Betsy makes sure Penny has food and water, and then the older women vacate the premises like it was infested with cockroaches. </p><p>Emma slams a moaning Alyssa against the wall just inside her bedroom, trying valiantly to rid Alyssa of her shirt with one free hand. Alyssa laughs and does it for her, throwing it across the bedroom as Emma unhooks her bra with a twist of her wrist. Alyssa raises an eyebrow. </p><p>“What?” Emma asks charmingly. Alyssa smiles and shakes her head. </p><p>“What am I going to do with you.” Alyssa says fondly, slipping the bra down her arms and throwing it with her shirt. </p><p>“I can think of several things.” Emma assures her, entirely distracted. </p><p>Emma’s mouth waters so quickly that she surges forward with Alyssa in her arms to press her to the bed. She pulls back to rid herself of her own shirt and bra, as Alyssa shimmies her jeans and panties down to her ankles. Emma gets up quickly to place her dog tags on the nightstand, along with her glasses, and removes her own jeans and underwear while she’s up. She climbs back onto the bed, helping Alyssa remove her pants over her ankles. As soon as the task is done, they both take a moment to examine each other’s naked form for the first time. </p><p>Emma is still holding one of Alyssa’s ankles, so she bends and presses a kiss on her ankle bone. She suddenly looks like she had been struck with the lightning bolt of an idea, because she grins maniacally and begins kissing her way slowly up Alyssa’s leg.</p><p>By the time Emma has reached her mid-thigh, Alyssa is squirming underneath her. The smiles behind Emma’s kisses turn smug. </p><p>“Remember what I said earlier about teasing?” She asks Alyssa innocently, working a mark into her inner thigh as Alyssa realizes the implications. </p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare </em>.” Alyssa threatens, and Emma laughs. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Senator.”</p><p>Alyssa groans loudly, the tail end of it being snipped as Emma finally puts her mouth onto Alyssa’s wet heat. </p><p>Emma’s hands come up to hold Alyssa’s hips in place, swirling her tongue experimentally to find the places that made Alyssa writhe.</p><p>“Fuck, Emma, <em> fuck. </em>” Alyssa exclaimed, one hand threading with Emma’s and the other kneading her own breast. </p><p>Emma eats Alyssa out with great gusto, sucking her juices as if she were the ripest peach on a hot summer day. Alyssa knew, just <em> knew </em>, that she was about to die at any moment and sent a silent prayer of thanks up to whatever sapphic ancestor took her out this way. </p><p>Emma maintains eye contact the entire time she licks through her, and the intensity of Emma’s eyes added even more speed to the peak Alyssa could already feel building. </p><p>Emma closes her lips around Alyssa’s clit and sucks lightly, Alyssa’s thighs arching off the bed.</p><p>“Fuck, baby, you feel so good.” Alyssa practically sobs, “I’m about to come all over your mouth.”</p><p>Emma groans and the vibrations send another shudder through Alyssa. Emma moves her middle finger to circle Alyssa’s entrance teasingly, and Alyssa resorts to begging.</p><p>“Please, <em> please </em> Emma, fuck me with your finger, fuck fuck <em> fuck </em>.”</p><p>Emma slowly pushes her middle finger through Alyssa’s tight, wet heat, and pumps the digit lazily into her. </p><p>“Fuck, <em> Emma! </em>” Alyssa cries, and Emma applies extra suction to her clit, beginning to jackhammer her finger in and out. Moments later, Alyssa stiffens against her, and falls over the edge of her orgasm. </p><p>Emma works her through it, licking and fucking her until Alyssa pushes her away, overly sensitive. Emma wipes her face with the back of her hand and leans up to meet Alyssa in a heady kiss. </p><p>They kiss for long moments, attempting to regain their strength and forgetting themselves in their kisses. Alyssa is the one to break it, pushing Emma into the bed by her shoulder. </p><p>“My turn.” She grins, straddling the woman beneath her. She kisses Emma passionately, and runs her hands down Emma’s chiseled body. </p><p>“I think you must have been sculpted by the Greeks,” Alyssa says breathlessly, and Emma laughs. “Seriously. Look at these.” She runs her hand over Emma’s biceps, and tuts. “Fucking ridiculous.”</p><p>Emma’s laughter is booming now, and Alyssa leans down to kiss her sweetly. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” she tells Emma as she moves down her body. She bends Emma’s knees upright, and presses a kiss to a jagged scar on her kneecap. “I’ve got you.”</p><p>Some tension Emma didn’t even realize she was carrying melted away at Alyssa’s words. She felt her shoulders loosen, and when Alyssa finally pushed a finger into her, she cried out in ecstasy.</p><p>“Uuuuuggh, <em> fuck </em> Alyssa.” She cries, and Alyssa places another kiss to her knee while picking up the pace of her thrusts ever-so-slightly. “Can you- <em> unnf </em>- can you add another?”</p><p>Alyssa works her pointer finger inside Emma, using both fingers in tandem to fuck the woman underneath, nice and slow. </p><p>“Alyssa please- <em> please </em>.” Emma cries out, and Alyssa finally relents by picking up the pace drastically. “Yeeeeesss, fuck, fuck, fuck!”</p><p>Alyssa moves a third finger to press at Emma’s entrance, waiting for her eager nod before pushing it in to join the others, much to Emma’s groaning approval. </p><p>“Faster, baby, faster!” Emma pleads, and Alyssa is all-too happy to oblige, finally picking up the pace of her thrusts to pound into Emma with all her strength. When she pivots her thumb to run at Emma’s clit, Emma lets out a long, ungodly moan. A minute more of Alyssa fucking Emma just like that, with Emma’s vocal approval, and Emma calls out Alyssa’s name as her orgasm washes over her. </p><p>Alyssa brings her down slowly, pressing kisses across her body as she lazily pumps her fingers in and out of Emma. She finally stops when Emma’s shudders cease, and brings her fingers up to lick Emma’s come clean. </p><p>“<em> Fuck </em> you taste so good, Emma.” She groans, and Emma writhes. “Yeah? You think you have another one in you?” Emma nods eagerly. </p><p>“But Lys, I need you to do me a favor.” Emma says once she’s regained her speaking voice. “I want to taste you at the same time you’re tasting me. Do you want that too?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alyssa answers, already moving, “<em> yes </em>.”</p><p>She straddles Emma’s face backwards, leaning her own face to be level with Emma’s sex. She licks an experimental stripe through Emma, and the other woman groans through her own taste of Alyssa. </p><p>Alyssa leans down and gets to work, licking, sucking and fucking Emma as best she can from the new angle. Emma is encouraging Alyssa back to ride her face more, and Alyssa does so with groaning pleasure.</p><p>For every rock back into Emma’s mouth, she makes sure to rock forward to lick into Emma. It becomes a rough pattern of undulating before she finally decides she’s had enough. She leans down all the way onto Emma’s mouth, who accepts her happily, and then bends as far as she can to suck Emma into her mouth. It was tricky, but they built up enough of a rhythm that eventually they were both near the edge. Alyssa hums into Emma, and Emma groans up into Alyssa, the vibrations echoing into both. Alyssa adds two fingers into Emma and Emma returns the favor, both women becoming groaning, bucking messes. They ride each other’s faces until they finally collapse in a heap, sated.</p><p>They lie silently for several minutes until Alyssa spins around and crawls up to Emma’s mouth, kissing her passionately before snuggling into her side. </p><p>“Well, fuck.” She declares, and Emma bursts into laughter.</p><p>“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Emma agrees, pressing a kiss into Alyssa’s forehead. </p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Veronica is making pancakes and Betsy is squeezing fresh orange juice when Emma and Alyssa come downstairs the next morning.</p><p>“Morning, Gran.” Emma greets, kissing her on the cheek as Alyssa does the same with her mother.</p><p>“Good morning girls. Would you mind setting the table? This last batch will be done soon and then we can all sit down.”</p><p>Veronica points to where she had kindly set out the things for the table, and the pair grabs everything gamely.</p><p>‘Race ya.” Emma says, and begins practically flinging the plates into their spots.</p><p>“Oh hey, no fair,” Alyssa pouts jokingly, “You have to be much slower with silverware than with plates and cups.”</p><p>“That sounds like a losing mentality to me.” Emma teases, sticking her tongue out to taunt Alyssa, who narrows her eyes into a glare.</p><p>“Oh it’s on, Nolan.” </p><p>Emma squeals in glee as Alyssa speed-tosses a knife and fork at each spot, rounding the table to catch up with Emma. She runs right into Emma’s back, and bounces off of her like a bungee cord, both women laughing uproariously. </p><p>Emma takes the silverware from Alyssa’s hand and places it haphazardly on the table, kissing Alyssa’s smile with her own, over and over.</p><p>“Girls, we’re coming in! I hope you’re decent!”</p><p>Emma pulls away with an exasperated laugh. “<em> Gran </em>.” </p><p>Alyssa laughs next to her, stealing one last kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Breakfast is a pleasant affair, with all four women getting along swimmingly. Veronica asks Emma if she would help her with some heavier things around the yard, and Emma agrees straight away. Alyssa can’t tear her eyes off of Emma’s smile, nearly missing her mouth as she brings her fork loaded with pancakes up to it. Veronica, glancing her daughter’s direction in the way a parent does when they instinctively check on their child, doesn’t miss the look on Alyssa’s face. She smirks and makes eye contact with Betsy, who grins right back.</p><p>“Betsy, dear, didn’t you say you had bought something for me when we were shopping yesterday?” Veronica asks, hiding her smile behind a dabbing napkin.</p><p>“Ah, yes of course, thank you for reminding me. One moment.”</p><p>Betsy stands from her chair and walks over to her purse, sifting through the contents.</p><p>She walks back over and slides a clear box across the table to Veronica. “There you go, dear.”</p><p>Alyssa and Emma look on curiously as Veronica breaks the seal to open the box.</p><p>“Oh they’re <em> beautiful </em>, Betsy.”</p><p>“Aren't they just? I got myself a matching pair because I just thought they were so stylish, but also useful, you know?” Betsy says, waving a matching clear box produced from her pocket.</p><p>“What are they, Gran?” Emma finally asks, curiosity overcoming her need to be polite.</p><p>“Why, they’re industrial strength earplugs, of course!” Betsy says cheerfully. The color drains out of Emma’s face and Alyssa’s mouth drops open.</p><p>“I got you the blue, Veronica dear, and I went for the red myself, so that way we don’t get them mixed up. I got us multi-packs in case we need fresh ones due to frequency of use.”</p><p>“That was very thoughtful of you, Betsy, thank you.” Veronica compliments, neatly piling the last few pieces of pancake onto her fork.</p><p>“I, uh, need to be excused to… change into work clothes.” Emma says, standing abruptly.</p><p>“And I’m going to... help her.” Alyssa seconds, following Emma. Both girls have heavy blushes on their faces.</p><p>Veronica and Betsy wait until they’re up the stairs to break into laughter.</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>“Alyssa, dear, you’re staring.”</p><p>Alyssa breaks her concentration away from Emma and looks at her mother. “Hmm?” She asks, and her mother smiles. </p><p>“You know, it’s good to see you like this. You’ve never been this serious about someone before. It does a mother good to know that you have someone that you can’t take your eyes off of. And my god, is it understandable why.” Veronica gestures over to Emma.</p><p>“<em> Mom </em>,” Alyssa chides, and Veronica chuckles. </p><p>Emma was using a chainsaw to chop a felled tree into more manageable pieces so she could put it all out by the curb. She was wearing a thin white tank top and blue jeans, and her muscular arms were on full display, much to Alyssa’s pleasure. </p><p>“I mean, if there are women my age who have arms like that, I might have to dabble in lesbianism.”</p><p>“I literally cannot handle this conversation.” Alyssa shakes her head. </p><p>“I really like her, Alyssa.” Veronica says sincerely after a moment. Alyssa turns to her. “I mean it. I think she’s good for you.”</p><p>Alyssa swallows. “I really like her too, mom.”</p><p>Veronica smiles at her warmly. </p><p>Betsy joins them on the porch, handing Alyssa a glass of lemonade with a smile. </p><p>“You looked thirsty.” Betsy explains when she hands her the drink, and Alyssa thanks her. She downs half the glass, eyes back on Emma, before she realizes Betsy’s implication. </p><p>“<em> Hey </em>.” She frowns, and both women laugh. </p><p>“I’m going to go get her a glass of water.” Alyssa says grouchily. Emma has moved onto heaving the smaller logs up on her shoulder to carry across the yard to the curb. She’s only halfway done and she’s as red as a tomato from exhaustion, so Alyssa thinks she needs hydration. </p><p>Emma catches her staring as Alyssa makes her way across the lawn with a glass of ice water. She smiles and drops the log she was currently holding. </p><p>“Is that for me?” She pants breathlessly, and Alyssa hands her the glass, trying not to watch the bead of sweat make its way down Emma’s neck.</p><p>“Do you need anything else while I’m here?” Alyssa asks, gaze firmly on Emma’s biceps as Emma gulps the water down. </p><p>“See anything you like?” Emma asks teasingly, and Alyssa gulps. </p><p>“Yeah.” Alyssa says, voice absolutely ragged. “Yeah I do.”</p><p>Emma gulps in response. </p><p>“After I’m done with all this, I’m going to need one hell of a shower.” Emma says casually, downing the rest of her water. “I’d love it if you’d join me.”</p><p>“I’ll be there.” Alyssa promises as she walks away, and Emma picks up the pace by grabbing two logs at a time. She was going to move this entire tree herself in the next hour if Alyssa was her reward. </p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Alyssa presses Emma into the cool tiles, and Emma hisses at the temperature difference.</p><p>“Yeah, Alyssa, right there.”</p><p>Alyssa sucks a mark into Emma’s neck, working her through with two fingers pumping, twisting up inside of her. Emma bites her lip to keep from moaning loudly.</p><p>The air around them steams, and Alyssa can’t tell if the steam is from the shower of simply rolling off their bodies. Emma digs her heel into the dimple on Alyssa’s back, and Alyssa puts more pressure behind her thrusts.</p><p>“You know,” Alyssa says conversationally, “had I know how cute and chivalrous you’d turn out to be, and how fucking <em> hot </em> you are all sweaty, I would’ve just slept with you the first time I saw you.”</p><p>Emma laughs. “Fuck am I going to miss this in three days,” she pants, “you and your talented fucking fingers. <em> Unnng, </em> yes, right there.”</p><p>Alyssa smirks as her fingers pick up the pace, thumb joining them in the effort to make Emma come.</p><p>“God, I can’t wait to taste you after this.” Emma says against Alyssa’s mouth. Alyssa groans loudly, and fucks Emma faster, much to Emma’s moaning pleasure.</p><p>“Shhh,” Alyssa reminds her, kissing her sweetly, “remember we’re being quiet, baby. I really can’t deal with those old biddies teasing us any more than they already are.”</p><p>Emma shudders at the term of endearment, but smiles at Alyssa’s statement until she can’t keep the smile on her face when Alyssa scissors her fingers.</p><p>“<em> Fucking hell </em>, Alyssa.” Emma swears. “I’m so close, don’t stop.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t <em> dream </em> of it.” Alyssa says, licking a bead of cascading water off Emma’s neck. “I’ve never wanted to fuck someone more than I want to fuck you right now in my <em> life </em>.”</p><p>Emma groans, bearing down on Alyssa’s fingers as the other woman throws her weight behind them.</p><p>“Fuck, <em> Aly </em>-” Emma starts, but Alyssa covers Emma’s mouth with her own in an effort to silence her shouting. It works, and Emma moans around Alyssa’s lips as she comes, body quaking from the force of her release. Alyssa continues to pump her fingers lazily as Emma still writhes from the aftershocks.</p><p>Once Emma’s body calms down, the pair trade slow kisses for several minutes.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful when you come, did you know that?” Alyssa tells her. Emma smiles.</p><p>“You’re beautiful all the time.” Emma emphasizes the statement with a sound kiss. “I’ve always thought so. I’ve wanted to touch you from the moment we first met.”</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for, then?” Alyssa asks teasingly, pushing Emma down to her knees. “Get to it.”</p><p>Emma laughs uproariously and buries her entire mouth in Alyssa’s cunt.</p><p>“Fuck, Emma.” Alyssa gasps, hooking a leg over one of Emma’s strong shoulders. Emma smirks up at her from her knees, and spears her tongue into Alyssa’s opening.</p><p>“<em> Fuck! </em>” Alyssa nearly shouts, clapping a hand over her mouth as Emma withdraws her tongue to swirl it around her clit. She sucks on Alyssa’s clit as if it were her favorite flavor of lollipop and Alyssa bites down on her hand in ecstasy.</p><p>Emma sees the action and hums, Alyssa shuddering at the vibration. Emma continues to use her entire mouth, moving it in a circular motion around Alyssa’s entire pussy, finally sinking two fingers into the woman above her. Alyssa moans loud enough that Emma can hear her clearly through the water cascading around her ears, Alyssa’s thigh blocking one of them, and Alyssa’s own hand covering her mouth. She increases the fervor of her sucking and hits an angle thrusting into Alyssa <em> just </em> right, and has to hold Alyssa upright and she comes, bucking over and over into Emma’s face. Emma’s greedy tongue licks every ounce of come she can before it gets washed away by the shower water, and Alyssa pushes Emma’s hair behind her ear as her last aftershock ripples through her.</p><p>“Jesus, we should do this every day.” Alyssa breathes, and Emma laughs as she kisses her inner thigh.</p><p>“Literally any time you want.” Emma says, rising off her knees. “You let me know and I’ll be there.”</p><p>Alyssa pulls her in by the scruffy hairs at the base of her neck for a searing kiss.</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Alyssa opens one bleary eye, waking up slowly. She spreads her hand across the sheets, searching for Emma’s body, but Emma is no longer there. She opens both eyes, blinking hard at the sudden blinding morning light.</p><p>She changes into a pair of soft shorts and tshirt, not even bothering to put a bra on before leaving to find Emma.</p><p>After looking around the entire house and not finding anybody, Alyssa assumes they all went to the supermarket together and heats up a cup of coffee in the microwave. As soon as she places it back on the counter to add sugar, she hears a noise from outside and walks to peek out a front window.</p><p>Emma is back outside, her hands on her hips as she surveys something with a tilt of her head. Alyssa shakes her head fondly, walking out the front door to see what she was up to.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” She says, wrapping Emma in a hug from behind and kissing her shoulder. “What is all this?”</p><p>“Well,” Emma explains, sinking back into Alyssa’s embrace, “when I was removing the tree I noticed that your mom had some wild blackberries growing back here, so I made her a little trellis for them to grow onto.” Emma threads their fingers together.</p><p>“You…” Alyssa begins, she looks over Emma’s shoulder and gasps. “She’s going to <em> love </em> it, Emma.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Emma turns around in Alyssa’s arms, grinning crookedly. “Good. I really like your mom, Alyssa. Almost as much as I like her daughter.”</p><p>Alyssa surges forward to kiss Emma, unable to wait any longer, and Emma kisses her back. She cups Alyssa’s cheek and presses kisses into Alyssa’s mouth, over and over again.</p><p>“You look- so beautiful-” Emma says in between kisses, “you look like a soft little kitten- with your bedhead- and your pjs and you’re- you’re just so <em> soft. </em> I wish I could see you like this every morning.”</p><p>Their next kiss is a touch more desperate, both holding the other closer than before.</p><p>When it breaks, Alyssa buries her face into the curve between Emma’s shoulder and neck, and kisses her there softly. Emma’s arms encircle her, holding onto her tightly.</p><p>They stand there for a few moments before Emma presses a sweet kiss onto her forehead. “Have you ever had a wild blackberry, sweetheart?”</p><p>Alyssa gulps at the term of endearment, but shakes her head.</p><p>Emma reaches to pluck one from the bush behind her, and places it on Alyssa’s bottom lip, waiting for her to open her mouth. She does so immediately, making sure to kiss the tip of Emma’s thumb when she does. She bites into the berry and moans.</p><p>“<em> God </em>, I love blackberries.” Alyssa states, still humming. Emma swallows.</p><p>“Yeah,” she says, eyes firmly on Alyssa’s mouth, “I love…. them too.”</p><p>If Alyssa notices her hesitation, she doesn’t point it out.</p><p>“Well it’s only fair that you get one too.” Alyssa says, grabbing one herself. She goes to feed it to Emma, but misses her mouth slightly, and the berry bursts on the side of her mouth.</p><p>Emma gapes at her. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Alyssa apologizes, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>Her apology is interrupted by Emma grabbing a blackberry and smashing it into her cheek.</p><p>Alyssa blinks in shock, before narrowing her eyes playfully. “Oh it is <em> on. </em>” She states, and Emma squeals in laughter.</p><p>They stand on either side of the blackberry bush, ducking for cover as berries are thrown in their direction.</p><p>“Surrender!” Alyssa commands, and Emma pelts her with a blackberry.</p><p>“Never!” she declares, laughing hysterically.</p><p>They continue for several minutes before Alyssa finally gives up.</p><p>“I surrender!” She calls out, dramatically falling into the grass, “please, have mercy!” </p><p>Emma emerges from her hiding place to fall on her knees beside her. “Oh cruel world, thou hast taken mine beloved from me!” She pretends to weep into her red-and-purple stained hands, and Alyssa giggles.</p><p>“You’re such a dork.” Alyssa smiles, and Emma smiles down to her.</p><p>“Yeah,” she says, leaning down to press Alyssa into the soft grass. “But for the next two days, I’m <em> your </em> dork.”</p><p>When Emma kisses her, she tastes strongly of blackberries, faintly of coffee, and like everything Alyssa has ever wanted.</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>“Are we there yet?” Alyssa asks for the third time, and Emma tuts next to her.</p><p>“You know, for someone who sits in a boring room all day for her job, you think you would’ve learned some things take time.”</p><p>Alyssa snorts. She’s been blindfolded since they left the house fifteen minutes ago in the truck Emma borrowed from Betsy. All Alyssa knows is that Emma is taking her on a date somewhere for the Fourth of July and that Emma is nervous.</p><p>She hears the carnival-like music trickling down the bumpy road they’re on, and she gasps.</p><p>“You can take the blindfold off now.” Emma tells her, and Alyssa rips it off to reveal a fairground, lights winking back at her cheerfully. Emma pulls next to another truck, and jumps out.</p><p>“Emma?” she questions as Emma rounds the truck to open the door for her and help her out. “Is this what I think it is?”</p><p>“Welcome to the Liberty County Fair!” Emma says, gesturing widely with a grin. “I know you’ve always wanted to go to one for fun, so that’s what we’re going to do tonight!”</p><p>When Alyssa still hasn’t responded, Emma’s smile drops. “Ah shit, okay, we can go to plan B, Alyssa, it’s okay.” She runs a hand through her hair, looking sheepish. “I really should’ve asked you first but I was hoping it’d be a nice surprise and- oof.”</p><p>Alyssa drags her in by her shirt collar into a searing kiss, and Emma responds happily.</p><p>“So you don't hate it?” She verifies when the kiss breaks. Alyssa gives her a watery smile and another kiss.</p><p>“No, I definitely do not hate it. You’re very sweet.”</p><p>Emma blushes, and reaches behind Alyssa to grab something out of the bag she had stashed in the truck bed. </p><p>“One premium disguise for my beautiful date,” Emma says, grinning. She hands a baseball cap to Alyssa, who laughs.</p><p>“You charmer,” she winks, pulling the hat on. “How do I look?”</p><p>Emma just angles her head to kiss her, and Alyssa smiles into it.<br/><br/></p><p>“C’mon, Em, I want to win another stuffed animal.”</p><p>Emma follows her dutifully to the next station, arms holding Alyssa’s purse, both cotton candies, a truly enormous bag of kettle corn, and a giant bear they had already won at the ring-toss station.</p><p>“Alright, but I’m going to have to set our stuff down,” Emma warns, and passes Alyssa the cotton candies. </p><p>“Careful with Mr. Snuggles!” Alyssa says and Emma lowers the stuffed bear to the ground. Two children run past with sparklers lit, laughing wildly, and Emma smiles after them. Alyssa beams at her fondly. </p><p>Emma stretches her arms behind her head, trying to get loose enough for the strength game. She picks up the sledgehammer, testing the weight in her hands. She hears Alyssa cheer from behind her, and feels invincible.</p><p>A pair of older women watch in disbelief as she walks up to the pressure pad to see if she can hit it hard enough to ring the bell at the top. Emma supposes she understands, as everyone in line in front of her is a big, burly man. She grins.</p><p>She rings the bell with ease, walking past the women who are gaping at her to Alyssa, who jumps for joy and kisses her soundly.</p><p>“What do you want, miss?” The man running the booth asks Emma, and Alyssa looks over at the prizes, grinning.</p><p>“Whatever she wants.” Emma replies, and Alyssa squeezes her hand.<br/><br/></p><p>After an hour and a half, Alyssa can feel that Emma has grown extremely tense next to her, and Alyssa pulls her to the side.</p><p>“I should have asked before now, but will you be okay? With the fireworks? I know they can be triggering for some combat Veterans.”</p><p>Emma smiles at her, and kisses her sweetly. “I think I’ll be okay with them. I haven’t been around them since I got back, but I think I will be. Big crowds like this just stress me out a little.”</p><p>Alyssa hums sympathetically, running a hand down Emma’s arm. “We can leave, if you want? We’ve been here a pretty long time as it is.”</p><p>Emma shakes her head. “No way,” she states, “I know how much you’ve wanted to go to a fair like this.”</p><p>Alyssa is the one to kiss her softly this time. “I don’t want to be anywhere you are if you’re uncomfortable there, Emma. We’ve been here long enough, it’s really okay if we leave. Besides, I know you have a second part of our date planned, and I can’t wait to see what it is.”</p><p>Emma looks at her curiously. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>Alyssa smirks at her. “Please, I’ve met you.” They hold eye contact until Emma sighs dramatically.</p><p>“Fine, yes, okay, there’s a second part of the date.” She says grumpily, and Alyssa smiles warmly.</p><p>“Well then, Sergeant, let’s get to it!”</p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>Emma drives them to the middle of an abandoned field, far away from the city. She parks the truck and hops out, once again rounding the front of the truck to help Alyssa out. </p><p>“Oh I get it,” Alyssa says conversationally, “this is the part where you serial kill me.”</p><p>Emma chuckles. “Can’t get anything past you. I was hoping to commit the murder <em> before </em> you caught on, but I can still work with this.”</p><p>Alyssa chuckles as Emma opens the tailgate and jumps up, helping Alyssa up after her. She spreads thick blankets across the bed of the truck, and lays down on top of them, gesturing for Alyssa to join her. Alyssa snuggles into her side, and the pair watches a fireworks show from a nearby town. </p><p>“I can’t believe we leave tomorrow.” Alyssa says, mournfully pressing a kiss into Emma’s neck.</p><p>“I know,” Emma answers, thumb rubbing circles into Alyssa’s shoulder. “This week has been…”</p><p>“Perfect.” Alyssa finishes, and Emma nods.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>There is a moment of silence, as if they are mourning the could-have-beens. Alyssa lets out a staggered breath. </p><p>“Em… Emma, I-”</p><p>“I know, Alyssa, I know.” Emma says, and she kisses her softly. Alyssa threads a hand in Emma’s short curls, pulling the other woman on top of her. Emma sinks into Alyssa as if trying to merge together, kissing all over her face. </p><p>Alyssa holds on by Emma’s lapels as both women begin instinctively rocking into each other. Emma can feel her glasses get knocked askew, so she pulls back to safely place them out of harm’s way. When she turns back, Alyssa is looking up at her in wonder.</p><p>“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She says, eyes twinkling in the starlight. Emma tries to disguise her wobbling lip in their next kiss, but Alyssa feels it, and holds her tighter. </p><p>“And you’re fucking <em> breathtaking </em>, Alyssa.” Emma breathes, rotating her head to kiss Alyssa on the neck. “Thank you for giving me this week. Thank you.”</p><p>Alyssa has to fight the tears that spring to her own eyes, pulling Emma back up to meet her hungry mouth. </p><p>Emma massages Alyssa’s hip bones, and Alyssa nods frantically against her mouth. Emma pops open the button to Alyssa’s jeans and slides a hand inside, and Alyssa mirrors her action. Both women groan upon touching wet heat, and Emma wastes no time, slipping two fingers inside an already worked-up Alyssa, pumping them slowly. Alyssa does the same, and soon they writhe against each other, truck rocking in harmony with them as they fuck each other passionately.</p><p>Their mouths are desperate, capturing every single word and sound the other releases into the night air. They’ve had sex countless times this week, but it has never felt like this, as if after tonight they will never feel another’s touch upon their body again. </p><p>Heightened as the emotions are, it doesn’t take either very long to be built up to their peak. They don’t exchange a word, only glances and passionate kisses that would make even the French blush and look away. They kiss slowly, they kiss filthily, they kiss until they run out of air, and then they kiss some more. </p><p>Alyssa raises her hand to cup Emma’s cheek and Emma turns her face to kiss the center of Alyssa’s palm, both women whimpering at the action. Their mouths and tongues clash once more, and with both arms thrusting with all their strength, they tumble over the edge and into oblivion, together. </p><p>Once they come down from the heavens, Emma kisses the tears off Alyssa’s face, and Alyssa buries a hand in Emma’s hair, holding her as close as she can to her body. </p><p>Fireworks continue to explode in the sky, and the pair take turns fucking each other and holding each other tightly as the night weans away to the early hours of the morning. </p><p>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </p><p>The first day back at the office is strange. </p><p>Emma continuously has to step back from her, realizing she has stepped too close. It’s a strange dance, having to be close to someone but not <em> too </em> close to them. And Alyssa can’t get through twenty minutes before her eyes seek Emma out across the room. Shelby finally confronts her about it. </p><p>“Wanna share with the class, Greene?” She says through narrow lips, crossing her arms. </p><p>Alyssa takes one look at her and bites her lip, eyes watering. Shelby takes a step back, surprised. </p><p>“I fucked up, Shelbs.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is, I’m sure we can figure it out together.” Shelby assures her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. </p><p>“Not this time.” Alyssa says, eyes flickering to Emma once more.</p><p>Shelby follows her gaze and sighs. “Let me guess, you idiots couldn’t be sequestered together for a week without fucking. Color me surprised.”</p><p>“No, that’s not it.” Alyssa says, and Shelby looks at her disbelievingly. “I mean, yes, we did, but I-” she cuts herself off, shaking her head. “This is so much worse than that. But you were right. I can’t be with her while my life is endangered. If anyone knew how I feel about her, it would only be used against me. So for now, I just have to bear it. I can’t be with her, no matter how I-” she stops abruptly again, wiping a tear away. “Thanks anyway, Shelby.”</p><p>Alyssa excuses herself to the bathroom, where Shelby has no doubt she’s about to break down. She looks across the room to Emma, who tracks Alyssa across the room the entire way, looking as if she wants nothing more in the world to follow her. Shelby sighs heavily.</p><p>“I do <em> not </em> get paid enough to handle these damn lesbians.” She mutters to herself, shaking her head and turning back to her computer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How we doin', fam?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Let’s go home.” Emma says once their kiss breaks. </p>
<p>Alyssa has to physically bite her lip to stop herself from saying “I’m already there.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, we've made it! It was touch and go for a minute there that we would since my writing motivation yeeted itself to Neptune for a few weeks, but it luckily found it's way back. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter (before the epilogue) as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
<p>This chapter is dedicated to my beta and best friend, Katie. Seriously, you don't even know how much of a mess this chapter would be without her. Thanks for always being my ideas-woman, superior version of google, hype-man extraordinaire, and hater-of-puns. Love you!!</p>
<p>There are three songs used in the third scene, and here they are in order. I would encourage you to listen to them as they set the tone, but of course you don't have to. :)</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/AVsIz5HlpAc</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/Oe1fRwgGu5E</p>
<p>https://youtu.be/XBCDvINm0Vo</p>
<p>Enjoy the ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Alyssa thought things were tense before their week together, it was nothing compared to the tension after it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a certain energy that radiates off someone’s body once you’ve slept with them, an almost physical response your bodies have when they’re in close proximity to each other. The hands, aching to touch familiar skin. The mouth, watering at the memory of the taste. The eyes, tracing the well-explored landscape feverishly. It made Emma feel as if she had been punched repeatedly in the head, because her vision narrowed and everything except Alyssa turned to static when the other woman was around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if that weren’t enough, Alyssa had to almost completely ignore Emma whenever they were in a room together, because everything from her bedroom eyes to her I’ve-seen-you-naked facial expressions were driving Alyssa up the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kisses they traded were different, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gone were the soft, work-appropriate kisses from before. Now, whenever they deemed a kiss necessary, they kissed hungrily, as if trying to consume each other, hands roaming urgently until whatever poor staff member they were in front of cleared their throat pointedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third time Kaylee has to watch Alyssa tongue Emma, the Press Secretary pulls Shelby aside for an “important chat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m worried about Alyssa and Emma,” Kaylee says, biting her lower lip. Shelby rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing you should be worried about with them is whether I'm going to choke them to death or not.” Shelby grumbles irritably. Kaylee smiles at her placatingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, dear. They just seem to be getting a little… let’s call it </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch-starved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know as well as anyone how difficult it is to carve out quality time with someone on the campaign trail.” She runs her hands up and down Shelby’s arms, and Shelby softens. “Besides, we certainly do not need the shit-tsunami in the press that would come from them breaking up.” Shelby laughs, and Kaylee presses a quick kiss to her cheek. “Plus, I’ll just say it; I’m rooting for them. So if you could make sure Alyssa’s schedule is clear for tomorrow night...” She trails off, walking her fingers suggestively back up one arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby sighs exhaustedly. “I hate it when you use your feminine wiles against me. Okay, fine, suit yourself, let’s give them a romantic date night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how fancy is this restaurant, Shelby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby shrugs, passing the slim, black tie in her hand to Emma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beats me, Kaylee picked it out.” Shelby says, watching Emma maneuver the tie into a neat knot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But nice enough for a jacket and tie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you’re wearing khakis, can’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> fancy or Kaylee wouldn’t let you be caught </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span> in them.” Shelby assures her as Emma smooths out her jacket again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma blinks at her reflection and releases a sigh. She runs a hand through her hair distractedly. Shelby raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts, Nolan.” Shelby says, tracking Emma’s nervous movements with her eyes as the other woman adjusts her jacket’s lapels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll need a bigger bribe than that, Gonzales. But nice try.” Emma grins at Shelby, who chuckles in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.” Shelby smirks, gesturing to Emma’s outfit. “Pun intended.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma groans and Shelby laughs. There’s a knock on Shelby’s door and Shelby crosses to open it, revealing Kaylee and Alyssa standing on the other side of it. Emma’s mouth drops open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa is wearing an almost sinfully tight black dress that ends just above her knees but has a slit up the side to her mid-thigh. The sequins on the dress catch the light as Alyssa steps forward into the room, and Emma can’t help but gasp. Alyssa looks like even more of a goddess than normal with light beams spilling off of her. Beautiful as the dress may be, there is nothing Emma wants more than to drag Alyssa back to their room and take it off of her. She swallows instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa, you look…. wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa blushes and glances at the floor, biting her lower lip bashfully. Emma can feel her heart thumping against her rib cage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, you also look…” Alyssa gulps, “really good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright lovebirds, save some for your date.” Kaylee chides jokingly. “Nick is waiting in a car for you downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you still won’t tell us where we’re going?” Alyssa turns to ask Kaylee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee grins. “Not a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma and Alyssa exchange an amused glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Emma asks, holding her elbow out for Alyssa to take, which she does immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Mexican restaurant is beautiful. They are directed to a private patio, where they are relieved to find they’re the only ones there. The ceiling has beautiful colored glass bottles hanging from the ceiling with string lights in each, casting the room in gorgeous colors. Alyssa’s shimmering dress reflects them all, and Emma has never been happier to be blinded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a live band of little old men strumming the classics on their instruments and a very friendly waiter who dotes on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their night is mostly filled with a comfortable silence, eating their dinner and listening to the band play. Emma takes Alyssa’s hand and runs her thumb over Alyssa’s knuckles. Alyssa smiles at her warmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to kick it up a notch!” The lead singer says as his band mates around him grin. “So grab the prettiest girl you see and dance along with us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma stands at his encouragement, smiles charmingly at Alyssa, and holds out her hand to the other woman. “May I have this dance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs and allows herself to be pulled up from her chair and into Emma’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma leads them to the only clear space in the center of the room. Before they can begin to dance, the band leader clears his throat as a young woman exits the main restaurant to join him on the mini stage. Alyssa turns to look at them, but Emma stays exactly where she is, eyes now tracing the column of Alyssa’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies, you’re in for a real treat!” The band leader says cheerfully, “this is my niece Andréa and she has the voice of an angel. She sometimes sings on her breaks and you’re in luck, she’s agreed to sing for you tonight!” Alyssa claps excitedly, and Emma quickly breaks away to shuck off her jacket and roll up her sleeves. She goes to take her tie off as well, but Alyssa reaches over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it on.” She commands with a smile. “This look really works for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma leaves the now-undone tie around her collar, and smirks at her dance partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I love this song!” Alyssa exclaims as the opening chords play, “Gloria Estefan is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa is the one to take Emma’s hands this time, placing them on her own hips as she turns in Emma’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa raises one of her hands to bury it in Emma’s hair, reaching over her shoulder as her hips sway in Emma’s hands. The song is light and cheerful, and their movements remain playful throughout the upbeat song, despite their positions. They both applaud Andréa when the song ends, and she waves goodbye and ducks back into the restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trumpet player opens the next upbeat song and the whole room livens at the sound. Emma, in a flurry of movement, grabs a decorative carnation from one of the nearby table centerpieces and places it in her teeth, and proceeds to fake tango with Alyssa, purposefully avoiding the beat of the song and wiggling her eyebrows at Alyssa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa roars in laughter at each new antic, tears spilling out of her eyes as Emma dips her for no reason in the middle of the song’s bridge. Even the band is laughing when Emma transitions into classic middle school moves - the sprinkler and the washing machine. Alyssa follows her lead by doing the John Travolta and peace signs across her eyes. Emma cups Alyssa’s cheek and kisses her passionately as the song ends, and Alyssa surrenders fully into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The band announces that they’re going on a ten-minute break, but neither woman hears them, too lost in each other. The band switches the sound system back to what’s playing inside the restaurant, and the intro to a classic Selena song fills the room. Emma and Alyssa begin to sway slowly in an impromptu dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I could lose my heart tonight, if you don’t turn and walk away…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma kisses Alyssa’s forehead softly as Alyssa tightens her embrace. The slow sway that they had begun turns into them fully dancing before the second verse even begins. “She’s right, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Alyssa hums inquisitively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Selena. Listen.” Emma tilts her chin at a speaker just as Selena sings the chorus of the song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause I could take you in my arms, and never let you go…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never want to let you go.” Emma confirms, tucking a stray piece of Alyssa’s hair behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both women ignore the next lyrics, but swallow at the declaration they make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma takes a moment before continuing. “You being here with me, on this night, under this rainbow of stars-” she gestures at the sparkling glass bottles above them, “-there’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa kisses her to hide the quiver of her lip, but given how Emma presses her thumbs in soothingly as her hands glide down Alyssa’s back, she must not do a great job of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go home.” Emma says once their kiss breaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa has to physically bite her lip to stop herself from saying “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m already there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa leans up into Emma’s kiss, using her tie to pull Emma in closer to her despite the lack of distance between them. She groans as Emma presses her against the wall of their hotel bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma trails scorching, open-mouthed kisses down her throat and Alyssa’s hand grabs a fistful of Emma’s hair, twisting with a delicious pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma raises one of Alyssa’s legs to wrap securely around her own waist, and this motion finally causes Alyssa to pull back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma… we can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma leans her forehead against the wall next to Alyssa’s head and lets out a frustrated sigh. She drops Alyssa’s leg and steps back, hand massaging the space between her eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa, I can’t keep doing this with you.” Emma finally says, chuckling bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… what?” Alyssa asks, blinking rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you and I are dancing around what this could really be, and I don’t think it’s fair to either of us.” Emma states, putting her hands on her hips. “So I can't do this part,” she gestures between them, “anymore if it’s not what you want too. I’m going to get a drink or ten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma-” Alyssa calls, but Emma picks up her wallet and walks right past her, the hotel room door slamming shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa waits up for hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Emma stumbles into their room, it’s nearly three in the morning. Alyssa can hear her greet Penny, kick off her shoes by the door, and start to pad her way to their room before stopping short just outside the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footsteps move away from the door and Alyssa can feel her heart sinking with every step. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there’s a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a groaned “</span>
  <em>
    <span>owww</span>
  </em>
  <span>” from Emma that makes her race out of the room in a hurry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma is sitting on the couch and holding her shin gingerly, glaring at the table that wounded her. Alyssa has to fight her smile at Emma’s pout. Emma spots her movement and turns to her. Emma’s face falls, and Alyssa stops in her tracks, suddenly unsure. Then Emma opens her mouth and says the last thing Alyssa expects her to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa blinks in surprise, still frozen a few feet away. “You’re what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma swallows, furrowing her brows as her gaze remains hyper-focused on the edge of the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t’a walked out.” She slurs, frowning. “Not cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand why you did, Emma.” Alyssa says, kneeling on the floor next to the arm of the couch. “I just wish you hadn’t felt the need to drink so much because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma smiles and starts laughing. “Not b’cause of you,” she says, nodding sagely. “Fighting made me sad and when I’m sad I think of all the other times I’ve been sad an’ then I hav’ta keep drinking to make the faces go away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that work?” Alyssa asks quietly. Emma laughs again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never. But I owe it to m’self to try, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa bites her lip to stop it from quivering, but her face still screws up despite her effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma lays down on the couch in a heap, burying her head into the decorative pillow. Penny runs up and snuggles next to Emma, and the Marine promptly falls sound asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa runs a hand through her hair worriedly. She kneels next to the couch for a few more seconds before covering Emma with the throw blanket on the back of the couch. Penny jumps up, curling around Emma’s feet, and Emma’s shoulders relax unconsciously in her sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa returns to her too-cold bed and spends the night tossing and turning instead of sleeping, missing Emma’s familiar presence like a piece of her heart had been torn from her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how’s it been goin’, Sarge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gazes thoughtfully at Montgomery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s… I’ve been better.” Emma answers him honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery nods, taking a sip of his coffee. “I thought as much. You got real bad PTSD?” Emma nods shortly, and Montgomery nods again. “Don’t know a damn one of us who got deployed who doesn’t.” Emma snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I’ve gotten it mostly under control, Montgomery. Penny helps a lot with that.” Emma says, patting Penny’s head softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet the alcohol helps some too, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s gaze is piercing, but Montgomery simply shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember how you were over there, Sarge. Can’t imagine it’s gotten any better.” He fishes his wallet out of his back pocket, digging through it for something. “There are healthier ways to deal with your shit besides blacking out once a month.” He slides a card across the table, and Emma knows what it is without needing to even glance at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t black out anymore.” Emma grumbles as she raises her coffee cups to her lips. She slips the card into her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s good. Your pretty Senator have anything to do with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma positively glowers at him, and Montgomery smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma groans and puts her head down on the coffee table. Montgomery tuts in soft laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trouble in paradise, then?” He says with a sympathetic smile. Emma looks up to study him for a minute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still carry that Faraday bag with you wherever you go?” She says quietly, and Montgomery straightens in his seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do. It’s in my car.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She studies him for a moment more before nodding, her mind clearly made up. “You mind if we venture there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery nods seriously, draining the rest of his coffee. “One more for the road?” He asks as Emma does the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They order their to-go coffees and travel to Montgomery’s car, letting Penny in the backseat before they open the front doors to slip inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Emma is sure their phones are secure in the Faraday bag, Emma breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that there’s no way their phones can be hacked into for people to listen in on this conversation. She tells Montgomery everything that’s happened in the last few months. She details the entire fake-dating ploy, becoming friends with Alyssa, the way she liked kissing her a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, the Veterans initiative Alyssa introduced into her policy, and finally the week at Alyssa’s farmhouse. She also tells him of the fight they had a few days ago that neither of them have brought up since Emma stumbled home drunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery lets out a low whistle when she’s done, and Emma throws her head against the headrest. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got yourself well and truly fucked there, didn’t ya, Sarge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma glares at him again and he chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not in, like, two weeks.” He says thoughtfully, and Emma sighs exasperatedly, ignoring his wide grin from the seat next to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to god…” Emma begins, but Montgomery raises his hands in mock-surrender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want my advice?” He asks, and Emma nods. “You have a job to do, Marine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s face falls and she nods resignedly, but Montgomery holds up another hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to make sure she’s protected, Sarge, but doing that and having feelings for her don’t have to be two mutually exclusive things. In fact, it might even make you better at your job. Which, as I recall, you’ll need all the help you can get with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dodges the swat of Emma’s hand cheerfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have feelings for her, you ass. I just… uh… okay, I guess I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> feelings for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that, kids! Growth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time she manages to connect the slap, and the pair snorts in laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit there for a few more minutes before Montgomery turns to her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it, Sarge. I know how you and I think - exert maximum energy early on and solve the problem as quickly as possible. But you gotta let her come to you on her own terms. She sounds like she has our collective best interest in mind,” he says, gesturing between himself and Emma, “I really don’t think she’s leading you on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma swallows and nods. “You’re not so bad at advice, Montgomery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he says, turning a simpering smile at her as he fake-flexes his biceps, “that’s what all the ladies tell me.” He pats his metallic prosthetic arm. "Great advice <em>and</em> muscles of steel." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma rolls her eyes and he booms into laughter, turning his keys in the ignition to take Emma back to her hotel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa paces the floor of the hotel’s conference room, back and forth, a bundle of nervous energy. Emma watches her like a hawk, and Shelby watches the television like a hawk. A smiling Kevin walks into the room and nearly runs into Alyssa. Emma spots the coffee in his hand and tries to wave him off frantically. He catches the motion out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he tilts his head in puppy-dog confusion, Alyssa has snatched the coffee out of his hand and downed it in one go. His eyes widen, and Emma facepalms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cell phone rings and they all instinctively pat their pockets until Kaylee waves hers in the air triumphantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George?” She answers the phone brusquely, “tell me you have good news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma can’t hear what George is saying on the other end, but as Kaylee’s expression drops and drops, she knows it won’t be good news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa is watching Kaylee, and she straightens up when Kaylee ends the call like someone had tied her into a whalebone corset and pulled the strings too tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” She asks, mouth thin. “What channel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee almost looks like she won’t say anything, but then she sighs. “WCTV. Within the next five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby flips to the station and they all tune in to the tv, even Alyssa, who looks as pale as a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two serious reporters behind a desk emerge out of the commercial break and the “breaking news” banner flashes across the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re just joining us folks, we have the latest Gallup Poll results for our Senate race here in Indiana, and we’ll go over to John for more information. John?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John nods at the camera as the feed switches to him. “Thanks Drew. It’s the top of the hour and we said we’d reveal results, and here they are: leading 60 to 40, Governor-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby hits the mute button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is silent, so silent that the tension crackles across the surface like a rock thrown onto a frozen pond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma watches Alyssa as she works a muscle in her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going for a walk.” Alyssa declares, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, the spell is finally broken when Shelby tries to refuse the suggestion, but Alyssa holds up a hand. “My decision is made. Greg, you can come along.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg nods and shoves the rest of his donut into his mouth, one side puffing out like a chipmunk. Emma would snort if she weren’t so worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa stops in front of her, waiting as Greg talks with Nick in quick, hushed tones, no doubt about Nick being in charge while Greg is out watching Alyssa. Alyssa stares at Penny for a minute, lips still in a thin line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, could I…” she huffs and tries again. “Could I possibly… borrow Penny? For my walk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma smiles, relieved at least one of them will be with Alyssa. “Of course,” she says, and then turns her attention to Penny. “Penny, </span>
  <em>
    <span>volg haar</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She hands Penny’s leash to Alyssa, and the three figures escape out the back door and into the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma spends the walk back to their room in contemplation. She knows Alyssa’s stress and anxiety is through the roof right now. If only there was something she could do for her to make her day suck just a little less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea strikes her just as she shuts the door to their room behind her, and she wastes no time picking up the room phone to call the concierge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma jerks back in surprise from where she had been leaning over the tub, stirring a block of foamy bubbles into the air in her wake. They settle on her shoulder as she eyes Alyssa nervously, and Alyssa can’t hide her smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh, surprise?” Emma says, a bit sheepishly. “I know you’ve had a really hard day so I wanted to do something to help you relax. And I figured, what better way than a bath!” She gestures to the fancy claw-foot tub tucked into the corner of the bathroom, and Alyssa examines it for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Candles line the shelf and windowsill around half the tub, looking far too expensive for Emma to have gotten them from a corner store. A glass of her favorite wine, a rosé, lies nestled among the candles. The tub has a layer of bubbles two inches thick, and in between Alyssa can see patches of lavender-colored water poking through. There are a few rose petals on the ground next to the tub, and Alyssa knows Emma has put some in the water too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, this is…” Alyssa starts, but quickly becomes overwhelmed, blinking back tears. Emma’s eyebrows furrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much? I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to upset you, I won’t be offended in the slightest if you want to pull the plug on the whole thing, literally…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma.” Alyssa interrupts, and Emma realizes then how close Alyssa has moved to her. “I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Emma checks again, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa’s eyes dart downward, tracing the action. She swallows heavily. And instead of answering, she steps forward to kiss Emma lightly on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispers as their kiss breaks. Emma hasn’t opened her eyes yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime. You know that.” She answers, finally fluttering her eyelids open. “Well, I hope you enjoy your bath, Alyssa. Let me know if you want me to change the music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fine. I love Sam Cooke.” Alyssa says, calmly starting to unbutton her shirt. Emma’s eyes bulge, and she swiftly about-faces so she can’t see the familiar skin be revealed, inch by inch. She hears Alyssa’s clothes hit the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, uhhhh, I’ll… let you enjoy it.” She swears her throat has never been this parched before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma hears the tell-tale </span>
  <em>
    <span>plop</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Alyssa sinking into the water, followed by a soft sigh. She smiles to herself. She closes the door softly behind her, leaving Alyssa alone to luxuriate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen long minutes pass as Alyssa sips her wine and lathers the lavender-scented bubbles onto herself. Despite the alcohol, something about being in a bath makes her feel like a kid again. She gives herself a bubble beard and pretends to stroke it, as if contemplating why baths might bring her childish joy, and cracks herself up. Truly the only thing that would make this moment better is Emma next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if summoned, Emma knocks briskly and pops her head in, hand firmly covering her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just remembered I left the towel next to the sink. Do you want me to bring it closer? I don’t want you to get hurt trying to get it when you want to get out of the tub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. And I appreciate your chivalry, but you don’t have to cover your eyes, Emma. I’m completely covered, anyway.” Alyssa smiles at Emma’s antics, and Emma grabs the towel and sets it at the head of the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well the good news is that the towel is extremely fluffy, so at least getting out of the tub won’t be too awful.” Emma grins, meeting Alyssa’s eyes finally. To her own surprise, Alyssa chuckles once before it dies in her throat, and suddenly she’s fighting back tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, hey,” Emma says, kneeling rapidly and taking Alyssa’s damp hand. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t know if it is, Em,” Alyssa sniffles. Emma takes Alyssa’s right hand in her right and stokes Alyssa’s exposed shoulder with her left. She draws slow, comforting circles around the ball of Alyssa’s shoulder until she sees the tension in the Senator’s shoulders seep out slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be,” Emma reaffirms surely. Alyssa looks at her with wide eyes, and Emma leans to press her forehead against Alyssa’s. More tension leaves Alyssa at the motion. “It’s just one poll, Alyssa. You’ll bounce back. I know you will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you sound so sure?” Alyssa asks, voice small. Emma smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s easy; because you’re the best person for the job. If they see an ounce of what I see, you’ll win in a landslide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you see?” Alyssa whispers, but they’re close enough that Emma can make out every word. She swallows before answering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the kindest, smartest, funniest…. most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Emma’s eyes dart down as she blushes. “That last one doesn’t make you a good Senator, but it’s certainly a nice perk for me.” She grins overly-charmingly at Alyssa, trying to earn a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa lets out a watery chuckle, and Emma wipes away the tears at the corners of her eyes sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I do to deserve having you in my life?” Alyssa questions the air, and Emma swallows again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do anything. You are deserving of love, attention, and affection, Alyssa. You don’t have to earn it first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears spring to Alyssa’s eyes once more at Emma’s words, and roll down her cheeks haphazardly. She wipes them as Emma presses comforting kisses to Alyssa’s free hand, starting from her wrist going to the tips of her fingers, and circling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma,” Alyssa says after a while. Emma glances at her from where she is kissing her palm. Alyssa leans forward and draws Emma’s face closer, touching their foreheads together. “I haven’t been very kind to you, and I’m sorry.” Alyssa breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma gulps. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kind of you, but it’s really not,” Alyssa frowns, “I thought pushing you away would let me concentrate on my work, and on finding out who is trying to kill me, but pushing you away only… it only makes me realize how desperately I want you. In every sense of the word.” Alyssa lifts her mostly-dried hand to trace the baby hairs at the base of Emma’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alyssa,” Emma sighs, “I really can’t take another dose of this only to have it taken away again. I don’t think I’d be able to survive it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, baby, I know. Even if we can’t be… truly together yet until this is all over, I don’t want anyone but you. Let me prove it to you?” Alyssa’s fingers start lightly twisting Emma’s hair, and Emma feels goosebumps shoot down her spine. She shudders visibly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” She finally agrees, “okay, Alyssa. But only after I take care of you. You’ve had a hard day and that’s… all I want to do right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Emma.” Alyssa says, and then finally closes the distance between their lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first kiss feels like a meteor, their hands blazing across the sky of each other’s skin and leaving a scorching reminder everywhere they touch. Their tongues immediately slide together with delicious, heated familiarity, and they moan into each other’s mouths. Alyssa scrambles up to her knees in the tub to better reach Emma, and water sloshes over the side, but neither of them pause long enough to notice. When their kiss finally breaks and they are both panting for air, Emma suddenly realizes that her hands are tracing the spine of a very wet, very naked Alyssa, and her brain short-circuits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, you…. I…. uh.” She mumbles eloquently, and Alyssa throws her head back in uproarious laughter. Emma chuckles at her own brain’s malfunction, and presses smiling kisses against the now-bared column of Alyssa’s neck. Alyssa has a sharp intake of breath, and Emma chuckles again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking dangerous thoughts, are we, Senator?” Emma teases, popping a single button open on her shirt as Alyssa eyes her hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only thing dangerous about them will be if you continue to take your sweet time getting undressed, Emma Nolan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, full-named, I hope I’m in trouble.” Emma says, grinning rakishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa laughs again as Emma tosses her shirt into a far corner of the room, bra quickly following it. Alyssa runs her hands over the skin of Emma’s newly-exposed shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much fun as this scenario would be, you’ll catch a cold once this water finishes cooling.” Emma frowns mournfully. “Good thing that there’s somewhere we can go instead, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma stands rapidly and helps Alyssa to her feet as well, helping her climb out of the tub and wrapping her snugly in the fluffy towel. Emma takes the time to blow out each candle, and Alyssa watches her fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” She defends, “I definitely don’t want the fire department or anyone else to… interrupt us.” She winks, dropping her pants and panties to the ground, and Alyssa shivers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, sweetheart, are you cold?” Emma says, eyebrows crinkling with concern. “Let’s get you onto the bed and then I can help warm you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn't sound like she’s being suggestive in the slightest, so Alyssa follows her into the bedroom and hops up when Emma pats the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your stomach, darling.” Emma says, fishing around in the nightstand for something. Alyssa flops on her stomach dramatically, burying her face to hide her reddened cheeks, and Emma laughs softly beside her. She moves Alyssa’s hair off her shoulders and peels her towel back, placing a quick kiss to Alyssa’s shoulder that she can feel all the way down to her toes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I said I wanted you to relax, so that’s what I’m going to do, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Alyssa says, un-burying her head, “that sounds nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just to check,” Emma asks, rubbing her hands together feverishly, “you’re not allergic to coconut, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Alyssa answers. “Although that’s kind of a weird- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma smooths her hands across the canvas of Alyssa’s bare back, the warmed coconut oil transferring effortlessly from Emma’s hands into Alyssa’s skin. Emma pauses to scoop out more into her hands, and attacks Alyssa’s shoulder and neck. She continues down the backs of Alyssa’s arms, over her ass and down each leg, only pausing to get more oil onto her hands. Once Alyssa’s back half is fully oiled, Emma goes back up to her neck to start her massage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Alyssa starts as Emma works out the tension in her neck. Emma laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling you never allow yourself the free time to get massages?” Emma teases as she loosens the tightness in Alyssa’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you know me too well.” Alyssa groans as Emma’s thumb works a particularly sensitive area, and Emma cackles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you said it, sweetheart.” Emma kisses her on the cheek before she moves out of reach. She tilts her head, wondering how to reach all of Alyssa’s back without straining her own by reaching across the bed. Her face lights up with an idea, and soon she’s kneeling on either side of Alyssa’s leg. She’s careful not to lower herself onto Alyssa’s thigh, although Alyssa seems like she’d be more than happy to accommodate her. She is unable to stop herself from doing one thing, however, and leans down to place soft kisses across Alyssa’s back. Alyssa can feel the tears form into a ball and sit on her voice box at the tender action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Alyssa’s back feels better than it has in years, Emma moves to stand once more, migrating down Alyssa's body to massage her ass. Alyssa can’t help her giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want I can skip it, but you’d be surprised how much tension people carry here.” Emma says with a smile, finding the sciatic nerve and gently loosening the tension there. Alyssa’s shoulders tense at the motion, and she gasps. “That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma moves onto Alyssa’s thighs, cascading kisses down them as she finishes rubbing them and moving to Alyssa’s calves, and eventually to her ankles and feet. She makes sure to give each foot an excellent massage, explaining “you have to walk around in heels </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> day long, Alyssa, these poor things deserve some love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma places a kiss on each of Alyssa’s heels, and Alyssa can feel the tears spill out onto the pillow below her at the motion. She’s never felt so cared for, so… loved, in all her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, time to turn this spit over the fire, I think.” Emma declares, and Alyssa lets out a watery chuckle as she turns to lie on her back. Emma notices the tears but doesn’t say a word, electing to straddle Alyssa again in order to kiss her. She kisses Alyssa hard, hands rubbing excess oil up and down her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma pours all her emotions into kissing Alyssa. All her feelings for Alyssa, the despair and hurt she still had over Alyssa pushing her away, the joy and wonder and cautious optimism that Alyssa really means it this time, really chose her. Alyssa kisses her back just as desperately, threading her fingers into Emma’s short hair and meeting every movement of Emma’s mouth with enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma breaks her mouth away and kisses down the column of Alyssa’s neck, hands massaging the sides of her neck and her shoulders as she does. This time, she massages as she spreads the coconut oil all over Alyssa, rather than spreading it first and coming back to massage. She presses kisses into Alyssa’s skin as she goes; across her clavicle, between her breasts, scattered all over her belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa feels as if she’s swallowed fire- as if every sip of whiskey she’s ever had is blazing a path through her veins all at once. She’s never been so happy to be consumed. She can feel Emma’s affection seeping into her skin like the oppressive sauna of a midday Mississippi sun in August, where the heat permeates all the way to her bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alyssa finally rasps. That’s all she has to say for Emma to break her mouth away from the inside of Alyssa’s thigh. She throws in a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>” for good measure, hoping Emma will take mercy on her. Emma’s coy smile lets Alyssa know that Emma had been patiently waiting for her to plead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma doesn’t let it distract her, however, and finishes massaging the leg she’s working on before switching over to the last one. She continues to place sporadic kisses across Alyssa’s leg and by the time she reaches her inner thigh once more, Alyssa thinks every square inch of her body has been covered in Emma’s kisses. Except where she wants her most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Emma parts her thighs, Alyssa can feel them quaking under the other woman’s palms. Her inner walls flutter around only air, desperate for something to close around, and her hips try their damnedest to vault off the bed. Emma makes her wait for a few moments, and Alyssa can almost feel Emma’s gaze touching her, she’s so sensitive. And then Emma buries her mouth in Alyssa’s heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma doesn’t lick her with precision, and Alyssa thanks her lucky stars, otherwise she would have come already. Emma seems much more focused on licking every ounce of arousal she can find, sucking on Alyssa with a wild intensity Alyssa’s never seen from her before. Sloppy as it is, Emma is still eagerly licking Alyssa through as if it’s her job, and Alyssa knows she won’t last much longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Em, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she begs once more, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma, as always, seems to know exactly what she’s asking for. With one last, mournful tug of Alyssa’s clit in her mouth, she lets it pop out from between her lips. She wipes her face with Alyssa’s thigh, licking the juices that get left behind as Alyssa groans loudly above her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma climbs up Alyssa’s body and thrusts her tongue into Alyssa’s mouth, who groans at the heady taste of her own arousal. Their tongues slide against each other with delicious friction, and Emma uses the distraction to sink two fingers into Alyssa’s pulsing wet heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa lets out an absolutely filthy moan at the action, and Emma starts fucking her with slow pumps of her fingers, much to Alyssa’s dismay. Her fingers twist in Emma’s hair and scratch across Emma’s back. Emma smiles against her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa raises one of her thighs innocently enough, but she uses a hand to push at Emma’s hips until she gets the message. She swings a leg to bracket Alyssa’s raised thigh, and begins to grind her own center down onto it. Between Emma’s rocking spreading her arousal all over Alyssa’s thigh and her fingers pounding into Alyssa, she knows she’s going to take a while to recover from this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster, baby.” Alyssa says breathlessly, and Emma kisses her sweaty temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” Emma agrees, and adds another finger plunging into Alyssa’s depths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa somehow has the wherewithal to free one of her hands from Emma’s body and rub Emma’s clit as she writhes on Alyssa’s thigh in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so…. close.” Emma grunts, and kisses Alyssa again with all her might. Alyssa brackets Emma’s hips with one of her hands and guides her hips on their undulating journey. Emma slams three fingers in and out of Alyssa’s pussy with such speed that Alyssa can see stars forming around Emma’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Em!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alyssa’s scream gets cut off with a kiss, and Emma pulls back, staying close enough that her lips brush against Alyssa’s with every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am right here with you, Alyssa. I promise you: you’re safe with me. Come for me, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa’s inner walls clench around Emma’s fingers in a vice grip, and she stiffens like a statue in Emma’s arms as she sees stars. Emma makes sure to still circle her clit intensely and scissor her fingers, and Alyssa finally regains enough sense to sink two fingers into Emma too as she shudders through her own orgasm. Emma’s orgasm is quick to follow Alyssa’s and Emma collapses in a heap on top of Alyssa, aftershocks still shuddering through her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma carefully kisses away the tears that have spilled from the corners of Alyssa’s eyes. Alyssa smiles shakily and Emma kisses her quivering lips. Emma pulls Alyssa into her arms and the pair sigh as their naked bodies intertwine instinctively. They trade kisses until they fall asleep, wrapped together as if they had never left. As they were always meant to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen the paper today?” Kaylee asks over breakfast a few days later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa stops trying to spear an evasive piece of honeydew to look curiously at her Press Secretary. “Anything I should be worried about? I thought the next poll numbers weren’t coming out until Saturday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not, don’t worry.” Kaylee says reassuringly, “But you might want to read the op-ed on 5A.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Emma, you might want to read it with her.” Shelby suggests mysteriously next to her. Emma furrows her brows, but leans on Alyssa’s shoulder to read it, pressing a quick kiss there. She misses the glance Shelby and Kaylee exchange over her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One glance at the title clues them in to what Shelby meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>A Veteran’s Perspective</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By Wade Montgomery</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know he was writing this?” Alyssa asks her, but Emma shakes her head, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no idea.” Emma says, speed-reading through the article. Alyssa falls silent next to her as she does the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The opinion piece is mostly fluff, but it does mention a lot of Alyssa’s plans for Veterans, a suggestion of Montgomery’s to add a mental health counselor trained in combat-related trauma on every 911 call that relates to Veterans. Alyssa’s eyebrows raise at the suggestion, and Emma can see the gears turning in her mind. The op-ed is a whole lot of heart, just like Montgomery himself. Emma can’t believe he listened to everything she told him the other day at the café. She finishes the article a minute after Alyssa, and meets her wide, watery gaze when she does. She has her phone out and on her ear before either of them speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yello.” Montgomery answers after three rings, and Emma merely blinks for ten seconds. A concerned “Sarge?” pulls her out of her own head momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First reading, now writing, Montgomery? Next you’re gonna tell me you’ve joined the Air Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery roars in laughter on the other end, and Emma chuckles at his response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all seriousness, man, thanks for the article. Means a lot.” She says gruffly. Emma glances at Alyssa, who has a hand over her sternum and tears in her eyes. “Alyssa says thank you, too.” Alyssa squeezes her hand in silent appreciation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Alyssa, can I talk to you for a second?” Shelby asks. Alyssa nods, and makes sure to press a kiss to Emma’s knuckles as she stands. She follows Shelby dutifully to the breakfast bar, eyes not leaving Emma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby bumps shoulders with her teasingly. “Alright, I hate to break it to you Alyssa, but I think it’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? You do?” Alyssa hums, not even sparing a glance for Shelby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I mean, there’s only so long you could’ve kept up the charade, you know?” Shelby says, a hair more cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know best. I trust your judgement, Shelby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby frowns. Alyssa normally would have put up more of a fight about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant with Kaylee’s baby. It’s an alien.” She states, and Alyssa nods next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Whatever you say, I’m behind you one hundred percent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying that we have to fire Emma, Greene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Alyssa agreed. Shelby waits to see if her mind catches up. A minute later, she finally blinks over at Shelby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what? Why would we do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby merely levels a gaze at her. Alyssa shakes her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like that, Shelby, I-” she takes one look at Shelby’s facial expression and sighs. She knows she’ll never be able to fool her best friend. “How’d you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby frowns, not expecting that reaction from Alyssa, but she saw nothing but honesty and a glimmer of fear in Alyssa’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa bites her lip. Shelby puts a hand on Alyssa’s shoulder consolingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a good thing, ‘Lys. I’m really happy for you. We can figure out logistics crap later, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa smiles at her friend and Campaign Manager. “Thanks, Shelbs.” Her eyes find Emma once more, only to find the Marine looking right at her. They exchange warm smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa and Shelby return to their seats at the table just as Emma promises to call Montgomery within the next week, hanging up the phone and slipping it into her pocket as she rejoins the party. Emma reclaims Alyssa’s hand with her own, using her free one to eat the biscuit she had already spread jelly on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby watches them for a minute, lips twisted. Emma waits silently, taking another large bite of biscuit. Shelby finally sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go over your itinerary for the day, Alyssa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa waves her hand dismissively. “I’ve got it memorized. Stop for lunch at a local place, a rally in the afternoon in my favorite county, then an hour of shaking babies and kissing hands. Or do I have those confused?” She asks, glancing at Shelby innocently. Emma chuckles beside her but Shelby rolls her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t call it your favorite county, Alyssa, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to be your favorites.” She explains with a sigh, but Alyssa just grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure sure.” Alyssa nods mockingly. “I am extremely serious. They are all my favorites. I definitely don’t prefer the one named after me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Greene County!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wall of cheers washes over her, and she smiles gamely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, there are some who would caution me against saying this, but it’s true that this county is one of my favorites.” She can practically hear Shelby’s groan from the stage. She smothers her own chuckle, but she can see Emma laughing from the wings. Her heart flutters at the sight, and she smiles despite herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone has cranked up the air in this community center, but Alyssa is still sweating, and she yearns for the moment this stump speech is over and she can take her jacket off for the selfie line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to work as many policy points into her speech as she can without losing the crowd to boredom. She remembers when she was younger and attending speeches like the one she’s giving regularly, she would get so angry at the politicians who were all flash and no substance. It’s when she first got the taste for politics, even before her father made his first Senate run. She knew she could do both. Flash </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> substance. She could beat all those politicians at their own games. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s wrapping up her closing remarks when she gestures for Emma to join her up on stage. They had talked about it a few days ago, and decided that if they were going to say ‘fuck the rules’, then Alyssa wanted the rest of the country to see how lucky she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They raise their clasped hands like someone had been anointed the new heavyweight champion. Applause echoes all around them as Emma smiles at her. Alyssa smiles down at the crowd, but clasps Emma’s hand for all it’s worth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sees him before Emma does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man in all black walks purposefully towards the stage, weaving through the mass of bodies with a calm, stony expression on his face. As soon as she sees him, she knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This man has been sent to kill her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can tell Emma hasn’t spotted him because she is still slightly turned, waving to people on the far side of the audience. She is loose at Alyssa’s side, and Alyssa knows that Emma would be tensed like a coiled spring had she spotted him. She also knows that because they are standing so close to one another, Emma has a high chance of intervening and therefore, dying. She only has a split second to think, but she already knows. Emma is not dying today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A split second. That’s all it takes. And in that split second, she steps in front of Emma as the bullet pierces first the sound barrier, then Emma’s awareness, and finally, Alyssa’s flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t feel herself hit the ground, but everyone else is suddenly horizontal. Emma falls to her knees next to her, too shocked to cry. She barks out orders to invisible spectators that Alyssa can’t hear. In fact, Alyssa can’t hear anything right now, except her own blood pumping through her veins. What an odd sensation. Alyssa touches her abdomen, and her fingers come back bloody. She waves them in front of her face, disbelieving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma, I think… I might’ve been shot?” Alyssa questions, her own voice ringing in her ears as her hearing returns to her all at once. She can hear people in the audience screaming, and there’s shuffling and shouting and doors slamming open as people try to flee the room. The emergency sirens are blasting since people went out the emergency exits. The stage lights are bright in Alyssa’s eyes. She’s reminded of the stars she and Emma saw on the Fourth of July, in the back of that pickup truck. There’s a pressure on her stomach and she looks down to see Emma’s red hands, holding a red-soaked jacket to her skin. That must be what’s applying the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sweetheart, you were.” Emma bites, clearly trying to keep herself together. “What were you… Alyssa, why…. what were you thinking? My whole job is to protect you, not to have you protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why?” Emma can’t stop the tears from streaming down her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s like they say,” Alyssa makes sure she meets Emma’s eyes, trying to pour every ounce of emotion she can into her gaze. “People do crazy things when they’re in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma lets out a half-sob, half-laugh. “Did you seriously just make a Disney reference to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa grins wryly. “Hey, those Disney people have some great one-liners. And that’s the gospel truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma groans, and Alyssa starts to laugh before shouting in pain. “Okay, no making me laugh, Nolan. I’ve got a stomach ache.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stand you right now.” Emma jokes, shaking her head. Alyssa smiles the best she can. Emma notices that Alyssa is nearly as pale as she is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you’ve got to hold on, do you understand me? The paramedics should be here any minute.” Emma smooths the flyaways away from Alyssa’s forehead tenderly, and Alyssa smiles again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Em. Think I’m just gonna take a quick nap until they get here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Alyssa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Emma says loudly. Alyssa opens an eye blearily, and she looks so much like she does on mornings where she wants to stay in bed that Emma sobs even harder. “Sweetheart, you have to stay awake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she opens both eyes again, the drowsiness seems to pass. Only this time, it’s replaced with fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma,” she begins, and Emma can already see where this is going, “if I don’t make it-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Emma says, shaking her head frantically. “We are not having this conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If I don’t make it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alyssa repeats firmly, “I just want you to know that meeting and loving you has been my favorite part of this whole crazy, messy life. Now please come here so you can kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s lips quiver, but she bends to kiss Alyssa fiercely. She is careful to be gentle, but she kisses Alyssa over, and over, and over again, until someone pulls her off of Alyssa. It’s Shelby, and she nearly swings at her before realizing why Shelby had held her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paramedics have arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come with me, Emma?” Alyssa asks, a touch desperate. Emma looks at the nearest paramedic, who shakes his head somberly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Senator Greene, no ride-alongs allowed unless they’re an immediate family member.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be right behind you, I promise. I’ll see you in ten minutes.” Emma swears, and Alyssa nods as they begin to wheel her out of the room, not breaking eye contact until she can’t see Emma anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Nolan, I’ll drive.” Shelby says, and they race out to Shelby’s car in the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby and Emma sit in the car silently, following behind the ambulance as it careens through a red light. They haven’t said a word the entire ride. Shelby thinks Emma might pass out from lack of oxygen from how hard her body is tensing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, five or so blocks from the hospital, Shelby speaks up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fired, Nolan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma just nods her head, resigned, as if she had been expecting this. “It’s the least I deserve. If you and Alyssa want to press charges, I understand. I won’t put up a fight or anything when they come to arrest me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- hang on, Nolan.” Shelby says, trying to get the confusion out of her head with a light shake. “We’re not pressing charges against you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you probably should.” Emma examines her hands in her lap. “It’s my fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to share with the class how the hell this could possibly be your fault?” Shelby questions with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I let myself get distracted,” Emma says dejectedly, “I let myself get distracted first by my feelings for her, and then in the moment, I didn’t even see him. I can’t believe how stupid I was. I can’t believe I didn’t see him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all;  while I obviously wish you had noticed him and could take him out before anyone had been shot, that’s not your fault. Second of all, your feelings definitely didn’t distract you. Did your feelings make you less aware, or more aware of Alyssa’s every move?” She waits a beat, but Emma remains silent. “That’s what I thought. And for your information, dummy, I fired you so that you and Alyssa are free to date each other, no strings attached. You both deserve some happiness after all the shit you’ve been through. Plus with you two officially dating, it might put me somewhat out of my misery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I- thank you, Shelby, but I definitely don’t deserve happiness. Not after tonight’s mistake. I nearly got the woman I-” she stops mid-sentence, swallowing, “I nearly got Alyssa killed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby sighs as they pull into the hospital parking lot, and they drive around, looking for a spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m only going to say this once, Nolan,” Shelby begins, “for some reason unknown to me, she chose you. She chose you, and that alone makes you worthy, or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby swings expertly into a parking space and turns the car off, looking over at Emma. Emma nods once, succinctly, seeming to take Shelby’s words to heart. She unbuckles her seatbelt and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Shelby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exits the vehicle, and hears Shelby’s door open and shut on the other side of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emma,” Shelby calls, putting a hand on Emma’s shoulder to make her turn, “that’s my best friend in there, okay? If we make it to the other side of this, don’t fuck it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma lets out a choked laugh. “I can promise that I’m going to try my best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma paces the floor of the waiting room, back and forth, back and forth. They had been informed when they arrived that Alyssa had to be rushed into emergency surgery and wouldn’t be out for several hours. There was nothing to do but wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby had already called Veronica, and she was on her way. Emma’s just glad that she didn’t have to do it. She doesn’t think she would have been able to handle keeping it together on the phone like Shelby had. She already feels like she might fracture at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the waiting room opens, and her head shoots to the door, hoping for a doctor. It’s just Greg and Nick, finally through with being questioned by the police. The pair of security guards sits down, both looking hollowed out. Emma knows how they feel. In her peripheral, she sees Kaylee take Shelby’s hand in hers, and some of the other staff huddled together, seeking the comfort of a friend’s touch. How nice it must be to have a person to lean on right now. Emma’s person is somewhere in this cinder block coffin of a building, fighting for her life. She tries not to begrudge them their emotional support. The doors open again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarge?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma looks up so quickly she’s convinced she gives herself whiplash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Montgomery? But… how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saw it on the news. Figured you could use a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s eyes start to water, and Montgomery pulls her into the small vending area at the back of the room. The machines make enough noise with their humming and cooling fans whirring that it provides the perfect cover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stands there silently, waiting for Emma to react. She can’t decide if she wants to fight him or break down, so she does both. She shoves him, hard, but he had been expecting it and doesn’t move an inch. She keeps slamming her hands against him, trying to get him to react, before finally she throws her arms around him, and bursts into tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, Emma.” He says comfortingly, wrapping his arms around her, and it just makes her cry harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was supposed to be me,” he pieces the sentence together through her sobs, “Why would she step in front of a bullet for me, Wade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He regards her, eyes twinkling with a kind light. “I think you already know the answer to that, Sarge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery holds her shaking form together for several long minutes. The door opens and closes a few times, but no one disturbs them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Emma pulls back from the embrace and wipes her eyes. Montgomery is suddenly very interested in the snacks offered by the vending machine, and Emma is very grateful to him for existing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.” She says, holding out her hand. He clasps it with his metal one, and they bump shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime, Sarge, you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk back out to the main room, and take the two available seats next to Nick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to fill me in on what happened?” Emma asks him as she sits down. Nick furrows his brows, but nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was doing my normal room scan when I heard the gunfire. I took off after the guy, but uh…” he pauses, blinking hard. “Sorry, I don’t… remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma looks at him sharply. “You don’t remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I…. are those lights super bright to you guys, too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma exchanges glances with Montgomery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick, buddy, did you get hit on the head?” Emma asks him calmly, and it seems to trigger his memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s right! I ran after the guy, and Greg was right behind me and then BAM!” He shouts for emphasis, and both Emma and Montgomery flinch. “Next thing I knew I was... on the floor, yeah, and all these people were stepping on me to get out of the community center.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s brow furrows as she thinks. “Nick I think you’d better get checked out while we’re here. I think you might have a concussion, man. Remember how you got hit in the head at the hotel when that guy tried to kill Alyssa? Getting hit in the head twice is never a good thing, especially in such a short period of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three times, actually,” Nick says, holding up three fingers. He turns them around, double checking he had put the right amount up. “I got hit in the head the first time someone tried to kill the Senator, too, at that gala. I didn’t tell anyone though cause I was afraid I’d lose my job for incomp- incont- incompetence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma immediately feels terrible for every time she had secretly thought that Nick might be too dumb for this job. Poor guy had probably been walking around with a low-grade concussion for months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah dude, I’d listen to the Sergeant on this one. Better safe than sorry.” Montgomery adds in sagely, and Nick nods his head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go do that. Can you two just keep an eye out? I know the shooter got away and I’d hate for anything to happen to Senator Greene.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll keep an eye on her once she’s out of surgery, don’t worry.” Montgomery assures him, and Nick turns to exit, satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaylee walks back into the waiting room, closely followed by Greg. Kaylee sits next to Shelby and folds into her open arms. Emma smiles, watching as Greg walks into the vending machine area. Her stomach gives a mighty rumble. She groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery chuckles. “Well I’m glad some things stay the same. Get me a pack of Fritos while you’re there, will ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And have to sit next to you for god knows how long? Absolutely not.” She stands, stretching. “We don’t want a repeat of the Great Toilet Clogging of Baghdad, now do we.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Nolan, fuck off, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leans on the wall opposite the machines, thinking. Greg ponders the selections too, head tilted to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, so many options, right?” She says, and he jumps. “Oh, sorry man, I thought you knew I was here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods once at her, gruffly, and retrieves his snack prize, and she shakes her head fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you tell me what happened tonight?” She questions, and he sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He says, opening his bag of peanut m&amp;ms. “Doing the usual sweep when I heard the gunshot. Nick and I took off on separate sides, attempting to block as many exits as we could, when I saw Nick go down. I tried to get to the shooter but there were just too many people, and he got away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma watches her Hostess cupcakes fall to the bottom of the machine, thinking. She retrieves them and turns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on, separate sides? Nick said you were right behind him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greg shakes his head. “Nah, poor dude got hit in the head, and for the third time, no less. I think he’s forgetting some of the minor details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I gotcha.” Emma says. “Well Greg, can you help me pick out what to get my friend out there that isn’t the Fritos he insists on? I think you understand guy mentality more than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles placatingly, walking up to the vending machine glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the honeybun?” He suggests after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good suggestion.” Emma says, and then she slams Greg into the front of the machine. His m&amp;ms scatter across the floor in an ironic rainbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-” he begins, but the next second, Emma has produced a knife from somewhere on her person and is pressing it against his jugular.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t try it.” She says, pressing the blade a little closer. “I’ve been dying to find and punish the fucking scum that betrayed Alyssa from the inside, so thanks for making it so easy for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything for several long moments, before finally growling, “What gave me away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma feels angry tears prickle at the corners of her eyes when her suspicions are confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nick told us he had never told anyone that this was the third time he was hit on the head. So when you changed the story, and then knew that detail…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curses, but Emma is past the point of hearing him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Montgomery?” She calls urgently, and he rounds the corner in seconds. He takes three total seconds to examine and assess the situation before he steps in and twists Greg’s arms behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s the inside man.” Emma says needlessly. “Can you take him to the cops outside? I never want to look at his traitorous face ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery bodies him out of the room, and Emma is left alone to run a shaking hand over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby rounds the corner not a moment later, stiffening when she sees Emma fold the switchblade and stick it in her pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened, Nolan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma tells her everything, including Greg confessing, and Shelby looks like she’s going to be sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trusted him, we all- the amount of times he was alone with Alyssa, fuck-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Emma frowns. “It’s terrifying. But we got him. We finally got the bastard who’s been trying to hurt her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shelby nods, “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Emma. I’m glad you caught him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma lets out a laugh. “Me the fuck too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another twenty minutes pass, and everyone is finally settled down after the news about Greg travels around, when the door to the waiting area is flung open, and a frantic Veronica Greene flurries into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s- Emma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma is quick to gather Veronica in her arms. “Alyssa’s in surgery, Veronica. They think it’ll be another few hours before she’s out, but they won’t give us many details besides that. They’re still looking for the man who shot her, but we discovered their inside man, and he’s been arrested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica sobs in Emma’s arms, and Emma holds her tightly. She swallows all her emotions. This is the mother of the woman she- well. She just can’t show any weakness; she has to be strong for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god for small miracles.” Veronica finally says, shakily. “I’m going to see if I can find a nurse and get an update. Maybe they’ll give me one, since I’m her mother. I’ll let you know as soon as I hear anything.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour passes in silence. Veronica had returned with the update that Alyssa was still in surgery, which they had all already assumed, and not a word has been spoken since.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The eerie calm of the waiting room is disturbed when an officer walks in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evening, folks. Just wanted to update you all that we caught the assailant, and between his testimony and your former co-worker’s, we are routing out the additional members of this group as we speak.Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma and Veronica breathe out twin sighs of relief. The officer’s message seems to break the tension that had held the room captive, and a low thrum of conversation can be heard after the officer leaves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma sags in her chair, raising a hand to cover her own face. Veronica watches her a moment before reassuring, “I don’t blame you, Emma.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Veronica.” she sighs, “Don’t give me a free pass just because Alyssa is close to me. I should have prevented this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica eyes her firmly, lowering Emma’s hand from her face so that she can make eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen here, young lady. You were not the person who pulled the trigger, or the one who orchestrated all of this. From what the doctors tell me, your quick thinking to apply pressure actually helped save her life. I should be thanking you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma’s face screws up, and she blinks up at the fluorescent lights to contain the tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A doctor walks in, and Emma, Veronica, Shelby and Kaylee all leap to their feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surgery was successful,” the doctor explains, and the whole room sighs in relief, “we were able to successfully stop the bleeding by cauterizing her abdominal aorta, and we retrieved the bullet. Luckily the artery was only nicked, so we didn’t have to do too extensive of a surgery. The bullet was lodged in her abdominal wall, which will take a few weeks to repair but all in all, after a few month’s recovery and physical therapy, she should be good as new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica bursts into tears. Emma places a comforting hand on Veronica’s shoulder, and feels Montgomery’s cool, metallic hand support her own upper back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take one family member to see her now.” The doctor concludes, and Veronica stands. Emma doesn’t even think of fighting her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be back as soon as she’s awake.” Veronica promises, and she’s out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Montgomery’s grip gets firmer as he grasps her shoulder. “She’s okay, Sarge. She’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours pass before Veronica’s tired face appears in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been doing nothing but asking for you.” She tells Emma, who looks floored at the reveal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go now,” Emma assures, “if that’s alright with you. The only thing I’m a little concerned with is that you’ll be all alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay with her.” Montgomery assures. Veronica slips into the chair beside him, and almost immediately leans into Montgomery’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks, Wade. I appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, Sarge. Now go get your girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma shuts the door to Alyssa’s room behind her, careful to make as little sound as possible. Alyssa’s bed is upright, allowing her to sit up in a way that doesn’t strain her abdomen. At the slight noise, Alyssa’s head whips towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d stop by,” is the first thing out of Alyssa’s mouth. Emma swallows, but walks closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me. That’s why I let your mom go first, so I wouldn’t force my presence on you if you didn’t want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I want it?” Alyssa asks, confused. “You think I wouldn’t want the woman I love to be the first person I saw? I love my mom, of course, but I would have loved you there even more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you love me? Like, for real?” Emma stutters disbelievingly. She walks close enough that she’s at the foot of Alyssa’s hospital bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I… was I not clear enough?” Alyssa tilts her head, “I thought the whole jumping-in-front-of-a-bullet thing would’ve cleared it up a bit. Also, the me literally saying “people do crazy things when they’re in love” bit of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were in shock,” Emma says earnestly, “I thought there was no way- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could feel the same way about me as I feel about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… do?” Alyssa bites her lower lip self-consciously. “I wasn’t sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma blinks back tears. “If you didn’t know, then I need to do a better job. If you’ll let me, Alyssa, I’d like to love you for a very, very long time. Like, the rest of our lives, is what I was thinking."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa lets out a soft chuckle. “Yeah. That sounds nice. You were the easiest person to fall in love with, Emma, and I keep falling in love with you every day. I want to do it over and over with you, for the rest of my life, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma feels a few tears escape the confines of her eyes at Alyssa’s statement, but she tries to hold herself together to say one last thing. “I didn’t fall in love with you. “Falling” makes it sound like a mistake. It wasn’t a mistake. I chose to love you, I chose you to be my person, I chose you to be the love of my life. I did it on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa is freely crying now, and Emma approaches close enough to her to grab her hand. She kisses the back of it softly, and Alyssa smiles up at her, eyes shining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Alyssa begins coyly, “it almost sounds like you’re promising me something. Like a you’ll-be-looking-at-rings, kind of something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma grins at her. “Maybe I am. Who’s to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyssa tuts. “Well most </span>
  <em>
    <span>respectable </span>
  </em>
  <span>people seal their oaths with a kiss, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Emma questions playfully. Alyssa nods seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes, absolutely. In fact it could be considered a major infraction if you don’t. I might have to get the FBI involved, it’s a whole thing-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma kisses her soundly, careful to avoid Alyssa’s wound as she does. Each movement of their mouths, each new kiss, feels like a revelation. They taste the fear of losing each other and the joy of getting each other back, they taste the declarations of love dripping from their lips, and the odes of love held in their very skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each kiss tastes like a promise that their love will burn this brightly for the rest of their lives. Each kiss tastes like they have finally found what they’ve been searching for; they’ve finally found home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just the epilogue left, folks! I hope you've liked the journey these two dummies took to find each other in this AU.</p>
<p>I couldn't have done this without your encouraging comments/ yelling/ love and support, so thank you. Every comment and kudos means the world to me. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, what do we think? 😁💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>